30 días de placer
by Onlygirl54
Summary: Vegeta es traicionado por la única persona a la que llamo amigo y movido por el dolor decide buscar venganza sin siquiera imaginarse que sus planes no saldrán como esperaba. ¿Podrá ser lo suficientemente insensible para completar su venganza o lo vencerá el amor? Entren y lean. AU
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

No comprendía que sucedía, no entendía el motivo de su traición. Tenía apenas 18 años y era odiado por casi toda su familia. Entró rápidamente a la Corporación Capsula y empezó a buscar desesperadamente al Dr. Brief, seguramente el sabría explicarle el malentendido. Según su padre, él había traicionado a la familia entregándole parte de sus inventos a Brief. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente ante el pensamiento. El Dr. Brief era su único amigo de verdad, mas allá de que haya una gran diferencia de edad entre ellos. Entró lentamente a la oficina de su viejo amigo y lo vio allí. Presintió que él estaba esperándolo por la forma casi desesperada en la que miraba la puerta.

-Hola Vegeta- saludó sonriente el Doctor Brief.

-Brief ¿podrías explicarme porque demonios mi familia piensa que te entregue sus proyectos?-pregunto angustiado el joven.

-Pues…esa es la verdad querido-contesto Brief mientras le sonreía triunfante.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS VIEJO?-grito enfadado Vegeta.

-Verás niño. Tu padre tiene, mejor dicho tenía, unas creaciones geniales que me ayudarán a levantar el mercado de la Corporación Capsula. De verás lo lamento Vegeta, estoy seguro que está sumamente mal que haya mentido pero no puedo permitirme quebrar, tengo una joven hija que todavía vive de mí.-respondió con una sincera pena.

-BRIEF ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDOME ESTO? ¡HOMBRE! HE HECHO TODO POR TI. MI FAMILIA ACABA DE HECHARME DE CASA. JAMAS TE TRAICIONE BRIEF ¡JAMAS!-grito colérico el muchacho.

-Oye- se levanto de su gran silla para acercarse al joven- de veras lo lamento Vegeta, fuimos grandes amigos pero debo reconocer que mi familia es más importante que tú.- le dijo mientras descansaba su mano en el hombro de Vegeta.

-Eres un maldito-susurró mientras se alejaba del viejo hombre con asco- Escúchame bien Brief porque no voy a repetirlo- dijo lentamente mientras angostaba su mirada- No te saldrás con la tuya ¿oíste? Esta me la vas a pagar y juro que arruinaré tu vida a tal punto que preferirás morir. No sabrás de mí por mucho tiempo pero te prometo que volveré.

-No seas tan rencoroso hijo. Vuelve a tu casa y no fastidies- dijo el Doctor mientras volvía a sentarse en la amplia silla de su oficina.

-Reitero Brief. Disfruta tu triunfo hoy que muy pronto yo tendré mi dulce venganza- dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba de la oficina dejando a un confundido hombre allí.

Tenía ideado el plan perfecto pero debía esperar que los años pasarán pues la persona más importante para ejecutar su venganza aun era…inmadura. Sonrió nuevamente mientras miraba a una pequeña niña de tan solo diez años de edad jugar alegremente en el jardín junto a su madre.

-No te desaceras tan rápido de mi Brief. Mi venganza a penas está comenzando-dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba malvadamente a la niña de cabellos azules saludarlo felizmente.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Esta es mi nueva historia de Vegeta y Bulma. Sé que el prologo es demasiado corto pero creo que explica bastante bien de que tratara las historia por ahora. Solo espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto la idea de hacerla pues esta historia la idee leyendo una historia, no.. esto no es plagio, no tomaría ideas de otros pero esa historia me hizo pensar en una de Vegeta y Bulma me base en esa historia pero no es la misma, ni parecida. Espero que les guste. Besos :)_


	2. El trato

**Capítulo**** 1**

Su vida en el exterior realmente había sido dura. Pasó por todo tipo de desgracias que no se las deseaba a nadie. Por mucho tiempo no tuvo un techo donde vivir, se alimentaba de lo poco que ganaba haciendo unas miseras changas. ¿Se lo podrían siquiera imaginar? a penas sobrevivía con ese dinero. Su piel se erizo ante los tristes recuerdos. Suspiro y vio su alrededor. Sin dudas su vida había cambiado favorablemente, estaba en su jet privado, con su mayordomo y su ama de llaves volviendo a la Capital del Oeste. Diez años habían pasado. Diez. Tenía veintiocho años y había vivido más que cualquier anciano de noventa. Sonrío levemente. Nunca se imaginó que su brutal fuerza iba a hacerlo millonario. Si, en medio de toda esa miseria, encontró un milagro. Él había sido el guardaespaldas del presidente de los Estados Unidos y como tal, había ganado millones y millones de dólares en los últimos años. Estuvo a punto de quedarse a vivir en ese país, cuando el recuerdo de la traición del viejo Brief le hizo darse cuenta que ya era hora de regresar y comenzar su tan ansiada venganza. Sus ojos se angostaron levemente mientras destrozaba la copa de vino que traía en sus manos. ¡Maldito Brief! jamás le perdonaría semejante humillación. Iba a hacerle pagar con dolor todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Él había sido el culpable de todos sus males. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando su mayordomo habló.

-Amo el capitán acaba de informarme que en cinco minutos aterrizaremos-dijo amablemente el joven mayordomo.

-Gracias Frank. Tú y Myrna empaquen sus cosas. Estamos en casa-dijo sonriente mientras miraba a sus empleados.

Ellos asintieron levemente y se marcharon en busca de sus pertenencias. ¿Cómo será la vida de todos ahora? ¿sus padres lo estarían echando de menos? ¿el viejo Brief se habría olvidado de él? Pues si lo había hecho era mejor que volviera a recordarlo porque lo que tenía planeado lo haría retorcerse bajo su tumba. Cuando pudo entrar en la casa blanca, él hizo todo tipo de averiguaciones sobre Hans Brief. El tipo era un fraude. Tenía decenas de empresas de inventos en las cuales trabajan con materiales ilegales. Sonrío nuevamente. Si el viejo se negaba a darle lo que quería pues enviaría todo esa información a sus más importantes socios y lo haría caer en bancarrota. Así de simple era. O él viejo le entregaba a Bulma o ... Su sonrisa se borró. Bulma en estos momentos tendría sus veinte años. Era casi enfermo por querer convertirla en su casi esclava y realmente le molestaba tener que usarla a ella pero sabía que era el punto débil del viejo y él no era cobarde, no se doblegaría ante nada ni nadie.

...

Brief estaba firmando unos papeles mientras escuchaba todo lo que sus socios le decían, o al menos eso intentaba. Estaba cansado de tener tanto trabajo. Hacía años que no tenía tiempo para descansar y él necesitaba un tiempo para pasar con su familia, aun más con su mujer. Bulma ya no lo necesitaba, era una mujer independiente y se mantenía sola. Sí, aun vivía con ellos pero eso era porque Bunny le había pedido a su hija que no se marchara ya que su marido tenía demasiado trabajo y no pasaba momentos con ella. Soltó su birome y sonrió. Su hija Bulma era su más grande orgullo. Era más que obvio que él era un caso perdido pero su muchacha, ella era justa y sincera. Todo su trabajo lo había logrado con esfuerzo y dedicación. No se la podía comparar con él, él era el más grande fraude que había. Su pequeña había creado cada cosa maravillosa que era realmente increíble pensar que tan hermosa mujer no perdiera el tiempo en ropa y zapatos de lujo. Era sencilla, tierna y madura. Nada comparado con las ricachonas vecinas. Hans volvió en sí cuando uno de los múltiples hombres que había allí le habló.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Hans?-preguntó el muchacho mirándolo a los ojos demandante.

-¿Eh? Claro que sí- respondió sin tener idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta de la oficina fue levemente golpeada. Luego del "adelante" que soltó el dueño de la Corporación Capsula, se pudo ver a la joven secretaria ingresar.

-¿Que sucede Mitsy?-le preguntó enfadado al ser interrumpido.

-Lo lamento señor pero tengo a un joven aquí que ordena ser atendido con urgencia-dijo la muchacha.

-¿Ordena?-Hans soltó una carcajada-¿Quién demonios es?-preguntó divertido.

-Dijo llamarse... Vegeta Ouji-respondió Mitsy mientras leía su agenda.

-¿Ve..vegeta?-titubeó lentamente.

-Así es señor. ¿Que desea hacer con él?-pregunto la secretaria.

-Ustedes-señaló a todos sus socios- Márchense todos ahora, terminaremos con esta reunión en otro momento. Y tú Mitsy, dile a Vegeta que entré-dijo un tanto enfadado.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon. Hans mordió su birome demostrando sus nervios. ¿Que demonios quería Vegeta allí? Habían pasado diez años ya, era más que obvio que ya había olvidado lo sucedido ¿o no?. Trataba y trataba de darse ánimos pero conocía al muchacho, no era un hombre de perdonar y mucho menos de olvidar. Seguramente venía a cumplir su ya mencionada venganza. Levemente la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a un ya adulto joven. Vegeta si que había crecido. Su rostro no mostraba alegría. Era más que obvio que aun tenía rencor hacia él. Se levantó de su silla y estiró su mano en saludo. Él lo ignoró.

-Vegeta tanto tiempo hijo. ¿Como has estado?-pregunto Brief tratando de romper el hielo.

-No vine aquí para contarte nada Brief ¿sabes? No intentes ser amigable conmigo, viejo traidor-escupió Vegeta severamente enfadado.

-Escucha Vegeta, sé que hace diez años cometí un grave error y lo lamento pero realmente fue lo único que pude hacer-trató de disculparse el Sr. Brief.

-¡Me importa nada tu disculpa viejo verde!-le dijo realmente enfadado.

-Esta bien Vegeta, trate de solucionar esto por la buenas pero veo que estas a la defensiva-respondió con una malvada sonrisa-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí entonces mocoso?

-Vine a buscar lo que hace diez años te mencione-respondió Vegeta.

-¿Y es?-preguntó divertido Brief.

-Venganza-dijo el joven con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-¿Venganza?-río divertido el mayor de los hombres-¿Porque no te dejas de estupideces Vegeta? ¡Vete por donde has venido estúpido!-le respondió ya enfadado.

-Realmente no te gustará meterte conmigo ahora, viejo. Se cosas sobre ti que podrían destruir toda tu reputación y dejarte en la calle-sonrió levemente Vegeta.

-¿A si?-rió nuevamente- Cuéntame por favor, Vegeta-pidió divertido.

-Pues ¿por dónde empiezo?-puso cara de pensativo- Dime tú viejo ¿quieres que primero cuente que en tus empresas de Brasil, Albania y Portugal trabajas con materiales ilegales? o ¿quieres que cuente que le pagas a tu empleados para hackear las computadoras de las empresas vecinas y así robar los planos de sus inventos? ¿cual te gusta más?-preguntó sarcástico Vegeta.

-¡MALDITO CANALLA! ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJ...-

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque gritas?-preguntó una joven de cabellos azules mientras ingresaba tímidamente a la oficina.

Vegeta se volteó levemente y sus ojos quedaron maravillados ante la hermosa mujer ante él. Bulma. Había crecido tanto y se notaba a simple vista. No pudo evitar recordar cuando tenía diez años, sin dudas no había comparación, ahora era toda una mujer. Su vista bajo por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una figura impactante. Vestía un guardapolvo blanco y se divisaba los apretados jean azul que tenía debajo. Esos ojos azules eran sin dudas los más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto. En su vida, había tenido muchísimas mujeres pero ninguna se comparaba con ella. Era hermosa y él la quería. Sonrió levemente. Iba a haber un cambio de planes. Volvió en sí cuando Brief habló.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-preguntó dulcemente.

-Yo...yo...-titubeó mientras miraba al joven junto a su padre.

-¿Bulma?-preguntó levemente.

-¿Eh?-dijo mirando a su padre-Ah. Vine para avisarte que ya terminé mi trabajo papá-respondió mientras aun miraba al joven muchacho.

-Oh. Esta bien cariño. Puedes irte ya entonces-le contestó amablemente.

-Yo...eh... Adiós.-dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

¡POR DIOS! pensó mientras apoyaba su frágil cuerpo contra la puerta. No sabía quien era él pero, sin duda alguna, quería saberlo. Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que sintió cuando lo vio. Las facciones duras en su rostro, todo su cuerpo marcado por innumerables músculos, sus ojos negros y profundos y ese raro cabello. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Le hacía acordar tanto a su amor de la infancia. Se detuvo un momento. ¿Sería él? Por supuesto que lo era. Nadie nunca podría desafiar a la gravedad como ese cabello negro azabache lo hacía. Vegeta había vuelto y su corazón latía a mil por hora como cuando era niña y lo veía pasar. Sonrió levemente y continuó su camino. Ella debía conocer más de ese hombre.

...

-¿Como demonios sabes todo eso estúpido?-susurró enfadado el viejo Brief.

-Pues cuando me marché comencé a investigarte viejo. Lo sé todo de ti.- respondió glorioso mientras volvía su vista a él.

-No tienes pruebas. Con las palabras no puedes culparme de nada-habló nuevamente el dueño de la Corporación Capsula.

-Oh claro que tengo pruebas tonto-sonrió levemente-desde papeles con tu firma hasta testigos que trabajaron para ti- respondió felizmente.

-Yo... yo... no sé que quieres de mí-dijo vencido mientras agachaba su mirada.

-La quiero a ella- fue directo.

-¿Ella quién? ¿Bulma?-preguntó sorprendido mientras volvía a mirarla.

-Sí. Quiero a tu hija, Brief- dijo Vegeta sonriente.

-¿Para que diablos quieres a mi hija, Vegeta?-preguntó otra vez incrédulo.

-Tu pequeña hija ha madurado Brief. Ella sin dudas es una mujer hermosa. Quiero que Bulma este un mes entero en mi casa, para ser más especifico, en mi cama-dijo victorioso.

-Tú realmente estas enfermo si piensas que dejare que te lleves a mi hija para hacerle... ¡SABE DIOS QUE COSAS!-se sobresalto Brief.

-Entonces date por vencido viejo. Terminarás en la calle-dijo mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse.

-¡ESPERA VEGETA!-grito desesperado-te daré dinero, mucho.

-Tengo demasiado ya Brief. El único trato que haré contigo es que me des a Bulma un mes entero y juro que romperé y desapareceré todas las pruebas que tenga contra ti- dijo seriamente Vegeta mientras miraba desafiante al viejo hombre.

-¿Solo un mes?-preguntó derrotado.

-Solamente quiero usarla un mes. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. A no ser que ella prefiera quedarse en mi cama más tiempo, ella decidirá eso- le dijo divertido mientras veía como el viejo sufría al pensar en una decisión.

-¡Eres un maldito psicópata Ouji!-dijo envuelto en rabia-pero te daré lo que quieres.-respondió angustiado.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?-preguntó victorioso mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

-Lo tenemos-tomo su mano y selló el trato-pero me la devuelves en un mes Vegeta. Si no lo haces, juro...-

-Lo haré idiota-lo interrumpió amargado-envíamela esta noche-le ordenó mientras se marchaba.

-No, debo informarle a Bulma primero Vegeta-le dijo deteniendo su andar.

-Mmmm...tienes razón. Mañana a la tarde enviaré un móvil por ella.-le dijo tranquilamente.

Se marchó de la oficina feliz y victorioso con su logró. Sin dudas el viejo se estaba muriendo al entregar a su pequeña a la boca del lobo. Vegeta tendría un mes interesante.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Aquí subo otro capitulo de esta historia. Lamento los errores de ortografía en el capitulo anterior, esto lo hago por diversión no por ser una escritora profesional. Gracias por sus review me alegra que la historia les interese y gracias por sus criticas, me ayudan a mejorar. Prometo actualizar pronto. Besos :)_


	3. Conociendo el lugar

**Capítulo**** 2**

Solo le quedaban dos horas para que el automóvil de Vegeta pasara a recoger a Bulma y él aún no le había mencionado ni una palabra a su hija. Realmente se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. Bulma era la razón de su vivir y él prácticamente se la regalaba a Vegeta para su enfermo placer. ¡Por Dios! Estaba casi prostituyendo a su hija. Suspiro angustiado mientras miraba con una mirada vacía la oficina. Tomo una buena decisión. Si Bulma no cumplía con eso, todos terminarían en la calle y no creía que a su hija le agradara eso. El teléfono de la oficina sonó. Levantó rápidamente el tubo.

-Dime Misty-habló seguro.

-_Señor, la señorita Brief acaba de terminar su trabajo en el laboratorio y está aquí esperando ser atendida por usted-_informó la secretaria.

-Dile que pase-ordenó tranquilamente.

-_Como diga Señor_-luego de eso se cortó la comunicación.

Inhaló aire levemente para luego expulsarlo nervioso. ¿Qué le diría a Bulma? Si le contaba las intenciones de Vegeta para con ella, estaba seguro que seria odiado por su hija. Mordió su labio inferior en desesperación. ¿Si le mentía? Esa no era una opción viable, después de todo Vegeta le contaría la verdad. Sus pensamientos se borraron al ver a su hija entrar a la oficina. Con una leve señal, le pidió que se sentara. Ella lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede papá? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hija...yo...-titubeó el viejo hombre.

-Solo dime pa-insistió ella un poco.

-Cariño ¿recuerdas a Vegeta?-preguntó un tanto nervioso mientras pensaba que decirle a su hija.

-¿Vegeta?-suspiró-Era él quien estaba aquí contigo ayer ¿verdad?-preguntó para quitar sus dudas.

-Sí hija, era él-respondió un tanto enfadado.

-¿Porqué respondes así papá? ¿Que paso entre tú y Vegeta?-preguntó un tanto curiosa.

-Pues... pues...-titubeó otra vez Hans- Vegeta quiere que trabajes para él-mintió nervioso.

-¿Trabajar? ¿En dónde?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues él...-no sabía que decir-Él quiere que seas su... su secretaria hija-mintió otra vez.

-¿Su secretaria?-repitió Bulma en sorpresa- Papá yo trabajo aquí contigo, sería una falta de respeto dejarte aquí con todo este trabajo y me...-

-No te preocupes cariño-la interrumpió dulcemente-Es solo un trabajo temporal. Para ser más exacto, de un mes.

-¿Solo un mes?-preguntó un tanto ¿contenta?

-Si si, solo un mes-afirmó otra vez Hans.

-Oh. Pues esta bien-aceptó ella felizmente-Creo que llamaré a Vegeta para confirmarle mi..-

-Oh hija no te preocupes por eso pues-la interrumpió nuevamente al verla irse-Creo que Vegeta presentía que aceptarías ya que dentro de una hora y media habrá un automóvil en la puerta esperando por ti. Ve y empaca tus cosas.-ordenó tranquilo.

-¿Empacar? ¿Tengo que irme a su casa?-preguntó sorprendida otra vez mientras miraba a su padre.

-Si hija. Él pidió tu total disposición este mes y por eso quiere tenerte en su casa-mintió de nuevo.

-Ah. Bueno. Siendo así, me voy a preparar mis cosas papá. Luego vengo a despedirme de ti-dijo sonriente mientras salía de la oficina.

-Oh Bulma-suspiro tristemente-Como me odiarás cuando sepas que tu trabajo no es en la oficina de Vegeta si no, en su cama.-susurró nervioso.

...

Una vez que Bulma hubo terminado de preparar su maleta, se tiró felizmente a su cama. Tendría a Vegeta cerca y podría conocer todo de él. Abrió sus ojos. Bueno, no todo pero aún así podría conocerlo un poco más de lo que lo conocía. Suspiro y cerró sus ojos otra vez. Cuando era pequeña, ella... lo amaba, realmente fue su primer y único gran amor, más bien, su amor platónico. Siempre había hecho de todo para que él se fijara un poco en ella pero él la ignoraba. Era obvio, en ese entonces ella tenía diez años y él dieciocho. Rió levemente. Hubiera sido un tanto depravado si se fijaba en ella. Su vista terminó en el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su habitación. Ya habían pasado las dos horas. Bufó. ¿Cuánto más tardarían en llegar por ella?. Golpearon la puerta de la habitación. Se levanto con rapidez y abrió.

-Hola mamá ¿qué sucede?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Hija ya llegaron por ti.-informo la Sra. Brief.

-Oh.-sonrió feliz-Esta bien mamá. Enseguida bajo-respondió amablemente.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. No se podía explicar porque estaba tan feliz, solamente había visto al hombre una vez y ya la tenía así de tonta. Sacudió su cabeza divertida. Tantas sensaciones habían en su interior en solo pensar que estaría un mes entero junto a Vegeta. Tendría que conquistarlo. Él era lo que ella había soñado toda su vida. Había tenido una o dos relaciones pero todas terminaron luego de un par de meses. No le gustaba que fueran tan atentos con ella. Parecía que Vegeta no era así, se esperaba a un hombre frío, calculador y sobre todo, auténtico. Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres. Los tomó a los juntos y se dieron un gran abrazo familiar.

-Lo echaré mucho de menos.-dijo Bulma un poco melancólica.

-Oh y nosotros a ti cariño-respondió al borde de las lagrimas la mujer rubia.

-Solo me voy por un mes mamá. No llores.-le respondió divertida.

-Bulma.-volteó y vio la mirada seria de su padre- Cuídate mucho y por favor no dudes en llamarme si algo de ahí no te gusta.-suplicó el Sr. Brief.

-Deja de preocuparte papá.-respondió ella sonriente mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Estaré muy bien.

Beso en la mejilla a sus dos padres y salió de la mansión. Divisó el gran auto negro con vidrios polarizado y aun alto señor calvo, con traje negro, parado junto a él. Se acercó levemente a él mientras veía como abría la puerta del auto.

-Señorita Brief-hizo una reverencia.

-Hola.-saludó ella amigablemente.

-Señorita Brief.-repitió el joven- Mi nombre es Frank, soy el mayordomo del señor Ouji y seré su guía en este tiempo así que si tiene alguna duda por favor no dude en consultármela a mi-explico cordialmente Frank.

-Oh muchas gracias. Eres muy amable-dijo ella agradecida mientras subía al auto.

No se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa pues había estado muy inmersa en sus pensamientos y no estaba consiente del viaje. Volvió en si cuando Frank le abrió la puerta del auto y bajo su equipaje. Ella sonrió en agradecimiento y llevo su mirada a la casa. Era demasiado grande. Era una casa de dos pisos toda blanca con cuatro ventanas en la parte superior y cinco en la inferior. La amplia puerta de la entrada era toda marrón y había un gran jardín. Frank le abrió el portón y le hizo una seña para que ella ingresara. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por un sendero de piedras, a sus costados había césped el cual estaba bien cuidado. Dos grandes arboles se divisaban a su alrededor y había muchísimos rosales de todos colores. Sin dudas ese jardín era hermoso. Llegó a la entrada y vio que Frank ya no la acompañaba, seguramente fue a guardar el auto. Se acercó y lentamente golpeo la puerta. Fue atendida por una mujer robusta de unos cuarenta años.

-Bienvenida señorita Brief.-saludo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias.-contesto Bulma.

-Por favor, permitame ayudarle con su maleta-le dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su equipaje.

-Muchas gracias-repitió Bulma otra vez.

-Pase señorita-le pidió haciéndose a un lado-¿Desea comer algo?-pregunto.

-No, no tengo hambre ahora pero gracias por el ofrecimiento-contesto amigablemente la peliazul.

-Mi nombre es Myrna-se presento la empleada-Soy el ama de llaves del señor Ouji. Todo lo referente a la cocina y mantenimiento del lugar tiene que ver conmigo. Así que si desea algo no dude en pedírmelo a mi.-explico la mujer.

-Esta bien. Gracias-dijo Bulma mientras admiraba el amplio living en el que se encontraba.- Por ahora solo deseo saber cual es mi habitación y luego conocer el lugar.-le sonrió levemente.

-Su habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha.-le informo tranquilamente.

-Oh. Gracias-dijo Bulma-¿Podría explicarme cuales son las habitaciones a las que puedo entrar y cuales no?-pidió amablemente.

-Claro que si-asintió Myrna.- En esta casa contamos con diecisiete habitaciones de las cuales seis son dormitorios que cuentan con baños propios, tenemos una sala de estar y una sala de juegos que esta disponible a cualquier hora del día así como también el gimnasio que esta al lado del baño de aquí abajo. Tenemos un minicine, un escritorio y una biblioteca con muchísimos libros. Está la oficina del señor Ouji, la amplia cocina al final de este pasillo-señaló-el lavadero de ropa que esta al lado de la cocina y este living. Las habitaciones, el escritorio y la biblioteca se encuentran en el segundo piso y aquí abajo, el resto de las habitaciones. En el jardín trasero-señaló la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín-se encuentra el galpón en el que esta la alberca. Puede ingresar a cualquiera de las habitaciones cuando desee salvo, claro esta, a la oficina del señor Ouji que solo se ingresa allí con su consentimiento.-termino de explicar.

-Oh gracias por la información Myrna. Si no me explicabas esto sin duda alguna me hubiera perdido ya-rió levemente.

-Este es mi trabajo señorita Bulma. ¿Desea algo más?-pregunto amable.

-No, por ahora nada.-respondió sonriente-Ahora iré a mi habitación a desempacar y luego conoceré un poco el lugar.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, me lo informa-le dijo la empleada.

-Claro Myrna. Gracias-dijo Bulma mientras subía a su habitación.

Myrna camino lentamente por el pasillo y golpeó lentamente la puerta de la oficina de su amo. Esperaba que no estuviera enfadado. Suspiro cuando lo escucho asentir su ingreso. Entró tranquilamente y lo vio sentado en su escritorio firmando unos papeles.

-¿Qué sucede Myrna?-preguntó tranquilo sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

-Señor, la señorita Brief ya esta aquí-informó Myrna.

-Oh.-dijo mientras miraba a su empleada.-Eso realmente es genial. ¿Y qué hace en este momento?-preguntó sonriente.

-Ella subió a la habitación que le asignó para desempacar y luego iría a recorrer la mansión.-explico amablemente.-¿Quiere que la traiga aquí?-preguntó.

-No Myrna. Deja que conozca la casa y una vez que allá terminado me la envías aquí.-respondió felizmente.

-Esta bien Señor.-le contestó ella mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Vegeta sonrió victorioso. El viejo había cumplido. Había dudado de que fuera a enviar a Bulma pero ella ya estaba allí. ¡Viejo estúpido! Era capaz de vender a su hija con tal de no ser descubierto. Su sonrisa se borró. Lo odiaba. Realmente lo odiaba. ¿Qué pensará Bulma de su padre? Debe estar cabreada con él por entregarla de esa manera. Sonrió otra vez al pensar en ella. Si, sin dudas él tendría un mes bastante interesante.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Aquí subo otro capitulo. Espero que les este gustando como a mi me gusta escribirla. Déjenme sus review y díganme que piensan. Gracias. Mañana volveré a actualizar. Besos :)_


	4. La verdad

**Capítulo**** 3**

Bulma quedó realmente cansada luego de recorrer aquella casa. Era demasiado grande y tenía cada lujo. Suspiro. Se divertiría mucho ahí, claro, si su jefe del mes se lo permitía. Entró a su gran habitación y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias. Cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir el armario se encontró con cantidades y cantidades de ropa, accesorios y zapatos. Maravillada, tomo lo que pudo y comenzó a probarse. Se miró en el espejo cuerpo entero que estaba colgando de la pared. Esa ropa era de su talla justa y realmente le encantaba. ¿Que tal si se ponía bien hermosa e iba a conquistar a Vegeta de una vez?. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante su pensamiento.

-¡Oh por Dios Bulma!-exclamó- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Primero que nada.. esta ropa no es tuya y segundo.. ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS SOLO POR CUESTIONES LABORALES!-se regaño a si misma.

La peliazul salió de sus pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitacion. Desesperada guardo todo lo que había sacado del armario y lo acomodo tal como estaba. Se acomodo un poco la ropa que traía puesta y se acerco a la gran puerta de madera. Atrás de esta se encontraba Myrna muy sonriente.

-Lamento molestarla Señorita Brief-se disculpó levemente.- El señor Ouji me ha pedido que le informara que todo lo que hay en esta habitación es para su uso. Puede utilizar la ropa, los zapatos, las fragancias y cada cosa de aquí ya que la habitación fue equipada para su uso exclusivo Señorita.-le contó la mujer.

-Oh ¿de verdad?-preguntó sorprendida.-Muchísimas gracias Myrna.

-También el señor me ha pedido que le dijera que la esta esperando en su oficina para hablar sobre las reglas del trato- le dijo sonriente la empleada.

-Ah. Esta bien. Dile que primero voy a ducharme y apenas termine pasaré por allí-dijo tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo Señorita.-aceptó la mujer mientras se volteaba para marcharse.

Bulma cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. ¿Trato? ¿Se habrá referido a su contrato de un mes?. Levantó sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba. Su plan para esa noche había sido darse un buen baño, tranquila, en esa bañera pero debía hablar con Vegeta. Sonrió al recordarlo. Iba a volver a verlo y realmente aquel era su deseo. ¡Por Dios! A penas había vuelto a ver al hombre y ya... lo quería mas allá de la razón. Se baño lo más rápido posible y volvió al cuarto. Pensativa, comenzó a buscar algo apropiado para ponerse. Un short blanco bien ajustado y una remera tirantes rosa que se apegaba a su cuerpo fueron su vestimenta aquella noche. Se ató una coleta y conforme se marchó a la oficina de Vegeta.

...

Realmente estaba desesperado porque Bulma entrara por aquella puerta. Presentía que la mujer estaría agradecida por estar ahí ya que cuando se cruzaron ayer por la tarde pudo ver su nerviosismo al verlo. No había sido la sorpresa de volverlo a ver, había demasiada química sexual entre ellos y eso no se podía negar porque si no fuera así ella no estaría ahí en su casa ¿o no?. Sonrío levemente. Bulma había cambiado demasiado. Cuando volvió, espero encontrarse con aquella mocosa caprichosa que era cuando tenía sus diez años. El tiempo hizo milagros en ella. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando la vio entrar tímidamente a la oficina. Sus ojos se encandilaron al verla y la ropa que traía no ayudaba del todo. No había diferencia entre esa ropa y su casi desnudez. Podía notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Pasa mujer. Siéntate.-dijo tranquilo mientras señalaba la silla.

Ella movió su cabeza asintiendo y se acercó lentamente para tomar asiento. No lo miraba a los ojos, solo observaba tímidamente el piso alfombrado de aquel lugar. Él sonrío divertido. ¿Qué le sucedía? Realmente no entendía su vergüenza. Si estaba así cuando recién se están viendo no se imaginaba como estaría mas adentrada la noche, cuando tuviera que meterla en su cama. Era una mujer bastante rara.

-¿Porqué estás tan nerviosa?-preguntó Vegeta rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues... este es mi primer trabajo fuera de casa.-contestó nerviosa.

-Esto no es un trabajo Bulma, solo quiero que disfrutes.-contestó bastante seductor.

-¿Disfrutar? No vine a disfrutar, yo solo quiero que..-

-Escucha.-la interrumpió- No quiero ser el único que disfrute del placer en esto ¿comprendes? Si tú no lo disfrutas, esto será realmente un gran fracaso.

-¿Placer?-preguntó ella incrédula- No creo que haya nada placentero en traer montones y montones de papeles y menos para ti, tu los firmas.-dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-preguntó Vegeta no comprendiendo a la mujer.

-Digo que ser tu secretaria no es...-

-¡Detente un momento!-la interrumpió nuevamente-¿Secretaria? Tú no estás aquí para ser mi secretaria mujer.-contestó él.

-¿Ah no? ¿entonces cual es mi función aquí?-preguntó Bulma confundida.

-¿Tu padre no te contó?-preguntó enfadado.

-Claro que si. Él dijo que necesitabas una secretaria temporal pero veo que has mentido.-contestó Bulma mientras levantado una ceja.

-Para tu información mujer, el único que ha mentido aquí ha sido tu padre ¿sabes?-respondió Vegeta.

-¿Mi padre?-repitió incrédula-¡DEJA DE MENTIR VEGETA! ¡TU HAS SIDO EL ÚNICO QUE MINTIÓ!-gritó cabreada.

-¡ESTÚPIDA!-se enfadó Ouji-TU PADRE HIZO UN TRATO CONMIGO AYER POR LA TARDE.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?-se calmó un poco la mujer de ojos azules mientras volvía a mirarlo.

-PUES TE INFORMO QUE TU TAN PRECIADO PADRE TE HA ENTREGADO A MI PARA QUE TE ACUESTES CONMIGO TODA Y CADA UNA DE LAS NOCHES DE ESTE MES-gritó Vegeta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Mira mujer.-dijo tranquilo y él mientras se acercaba y la levantaba suavemente de la silla- Me importa nada que tu padre no te haya informado de esto pero, te guste o no, cumplirás tu función aquí.-terminó seductor mientras la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla hacia si.

-¡ERES UN ENFERMO!-gritó para luego soltarse y propinarle una bofetada.-NO SE CON PROPÓSITO ME ENVIÓ MI PADRE AQUÍ PERO YO NO SERÉ TU RAMERA ¿ENTIENDES? NO ME ACOSTARÉ CONTIGO VEGETA-continuó ella furiosa mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-YO NO NECESITO ACOSTARME CON UNA MUJER COMO TÚ ¿SABES? EN ESTE MUNDO LAS HAY MUCHO MÁS BELLAS Y EXPERTAS QUE TÚ PERO TU PADRE FUE EL QUE TE ENVIÓ A MI Y SI TÚ DECIDES MARCHARTE JURO QUE DESTRUIRÉ LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA ¿ENTIENDES?-gritó Vegeta mientras la miraba furioso.

-¿ESTÁS AMENAZÁNDOME?-preguntó Bulma mientras lo miraba.

-SI BULMA, TE ESTOY AMENAZANDO-le contestó él.

-Esta bien.-dijo tranquila mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? Lo haré pero eso sí, no esperes que me acueste contigo porque no pienso hacerlo. Vine aquí para ser tu secretaria, no tu ramera Vegeta. Sea cual sea el problema que tengas con mi padre no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que si quieres sexo ve y busca a mi padre, que él te dé mujeres, que se acueste contigo, NO LO SÉ pero de mi no obtendrás absolutamente nada para calmar tu enfermo placer ¿entendiste?-le dijo dolida mientras se secaba un poco de las tantas lagrimas que bajaban por su mejilla para luego retirarse de la oficina.

Vegeta se quedo estático luego de las fuertes palabras de Bulma. ¡Maldito viejo cínico! Había hecho que él quedara como el malo de la película. Él nunca había querido lastimar a Bulma y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. La hizo sentir usada y una ingenua. La hizo sentir una ramera. Se acarició suavemente las sienes y se marchó de la oficina. Iría a bañarse y luego dormiría, realmente aquella discusión lo había agotado.

...

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido. Se levantó perezosa y miró el reloj. Cuatro am. Era demasiado temprano. Un ruido hizo que su mano bajará a su estómago. Había estado tan dolida y enojada que se había olvidado de cenar. Se asomó lentamente al pasillo para ver si había alguien. La oscuridad era su única compañera. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia ante ella. Se lo llevó por delante y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Antes de soltar un grito, su boca fue tapada por la persona que estaba encima de ella.

-Shhh-susurró Vegeta- No vayas a gritar. Soy yo.-le dijo para luego quitar su mano.

-Quítate Vegeta. Déjame irme.-le susurró tranquila.

-¿Porqué? ¿Tienes prisa?-preguntó seductor mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Por favor.-rogó ella- Yo no soy tu juguete.-le dijo dolida.

-Jamás te consideré mi juguete, mujer.-le contestó sincero el joven.

No sabe como, ni porque pero lo próximo que pudo sentir fueron sus manos tomando su cara para juntar sus labios. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle estar acostados en medio del pasillo, solo estaban allí, devorando sus bocas sin importar nada ni nadie. Vegeta se separó lentamente y comenzó a besar su cuello a lo que Bulma solo pudo soltar un gemido de placer. Todo estaba demasiado bien hasta que ella lo alejó levemente de ella y se levanto del piso dejando a un Vegeta totalmente desconcertado.

-Bulma ¿qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado mientras se levantaba y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te dije que no obtendrías nada de mí, Vegeta.-dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba.

-Tu fuiste quien me besó.-contestó él mientras le tomaba el brazo para detener su huida.

-Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir _señor Ouji.-_dijo sarcástica Bulma mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchaba.

Vegeta la miraba marcharse. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con aquella mujer? Primero lo besa haciéndole creer que lo deseaba y luego se marchaba burlándose de él. Sacudió su cabeza en confusión. Seria realmente dificil tratar con aquella mujer.

Continuara..

**N/A** _He aquí otro cápitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus review me alegra demasiado que les guste la historia. Mañana volveré a actualizar. Dejen sus comentarios. Besos :)_


	5. No me caes bien

**Capítulo**** 4**

No comprendía que era lo que le sucedía, sus actos de la noche anterior la mantenían recostada en la cama sin poder levantarse. Miró el reloj. 13:30 pm. Hacía ya una hora que estaba despierta pero aún estaba sorprendida. Suspiro. ¡Que descaro el de ella!. Decirle a Vegeta que ella no era un juguete con el cual podía acostarse y horas mas tarde besarlo tan apasionadamente como lo hizo. No podía negar que quería al hombre pero ¡DEMONIOS! él solo quería un poco de sexo con ella y la mandaría al diablo. Se levantó enfadada y, aún con su pijama puesto, bajo a la cocina así podía almorzar algo. Estaba hambrienta. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Myrna. Estaba lavando los trastes.

-Buenos días, Myrna.-saludó amablemente mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Yo diría buenas tardes, señorita.-saludó divertida la empleada.

-Es verdad. He dormido demasiado Myrna.-dijo Bulma avergonzada.

-Oh señorita Bulma, no se preocupe por eso.-dijo sonriente Myrna.-El señor Vegeta ha ordenado que prepare su almuerzo a la hora que se levantará y pues, ya estoy en eso.-dijo tranquila la mujer mientras sacaba una porción de pollo y papas del horno.

-Muchas Gracias. Casi nunca soy de dormir así, realmente no se que sucedió conmigo.-dijo la peliazul mientras comenzaba a comer lo que la mujer le había servido.

-Aquí no hay un horario fijo para levantarse. El señor Vegeta casi siempre se levanta un poco tarde, hoy tiene muchas cosas que hacer para la empresa por eso tuvo que madrugar.-susurró la empleada.

-¿Vegeta tiene una empresa?-preguntó Bulma curiosa. Ella no sabía mucho de Vegeta.

-Oh claro. El joven Vegeta tomo las riendas de la empresa de su padre hace varios años pero él prefiere no tener que ir allá. Creo que le trae malos recuerdos pero sobre todo... dolor.- explicó Myrna mientras guardaba los trastes.

-¿Dolor? ¿Porqué?-continuó preguntando Bulma.

-Hace diez años Vegeta se marchó a los Estados Unidos, su vida allí es algo que no puedo contar salvo, claro esta, que fue el guardaespaldas del Presidente pero en esos años recibió un llamado en el que le comunicaron que su familia había muerto en un accidente y que él debía hacerse cargo de todos los proyectos e inventos de la empresa. Le tomó dos años superar la noticia y al fin decidió volver pero aun así eligió mantenerse alejado de lugar y tratar los negocios en casa.-explicó Myrna mientras limpiaba la cocina.

-Pobre Vegeta. Ahora entiendo porque es tan frío y distante de la gente.-dijo la peliazul apenada.

-El señor no es un hombre malo, solo es... cerrado. Solo confía en mí y en Frank. Solo nosotros compartimos su vida y bueno... ahora usted.-le dijo Myrna mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Él nunca ha tenido una... novia?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-Vegeta no es muy amigo del compromiso pero es un hombre y como tal debe satisfacer sus... necesidades pero jamas ha traído una mujer a casa. Usted es la primera.-comentó mientras terminaba de barrer la cocina.

-¿Yo soy la primera?-preguntó Bulma sorprendida.

-Si y creo que no lo hace por el trato.-comentó Myrna sorprendiendo a Bulma.-Dije que Vegeta confía en mí. Lo sé todo y, como dije, no creo que lo haga solo por ese trato.-finalizó la mujer.

-¿Entonces porque lo haría? Su fin es destruir a mi padre y no entiendo porque.-dijo la peliazul algo enfadada.

-Usted le atrae señorita Bulma. Es verdad que Vegeta quiere destruir a su padre pero esta aquí porque... desea conocerla.-dijo Myrna sonriente.

-Eso no es verdad. ¿Él le dijo eso?-respondió Bulma sorprendida.

-No pero conozco a Vegeta mucho más de lo que cree.-contesto Myrna.

-No creo que eso sea verdad.-dijo Bulma a la defensiva y sonrojándose.

-Pues a la larga me dará la razón. Usted también está atraída a él.-le replicó la empleada divertida.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritó Bulma sonrojada.

-Tranquila señorita Bulma. Nada saldrá de mis labios.-le guiñó el ojo sonriente.

-No hay nada para contar Myrna.-dijo Bulma enfadada.

-Oh. Esta bien.-Myrna rió.- En fin, el señor Vegeta quiere hablar con usted. Quiere que pase por su oficina.-informó Myrna mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

Bulma se puso demasiado nerviosa. No iría, no después de lo de anoche. Se sonrojo. Debía ir. Viviría un mes ahí, no podía huir como una niña. Comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en pijama. Una sonrisa se hizo aparecer. Mejor iría a vestirse y luego vendría. Subió a su habitación.

...

Toda la mañana estuvo firmando papeles, estaba cansado. Luego de que hablara con Bulma, iría a nadar un rato a la alberca. Bulma. Otra vez la estaba pensando. Lo tenía harto. Era el karma, estaba seguro. Se sentía mal por haber querido usar a la mujer pero ahora solucionaría eso y ya se sentiría muchísimo mejor. Se acarició levemente las sienes. Ya no se podía concentrar. Sintió un deja vu recorrer su cuerpo cuando la vio entrar tímidamente justo igual que el día anterior. Vio como ella se acercó sin mirarlo y se sentó frente a él. Vegeta levantó una ceja divertido. Si, realmente era rara.

-¿No vas a mirarme, Bulma?-preguntó divertido. Ella actuaba como una niña.

-No.-contestó sin levantar su vista del suelo.

-¿Y porqué no?-preguntó él otra vez.

-Porque... no me caes bien.-contestó nerviosa.

Vegeta soltó una fuerte carcajada. Bulma lo miró.

-¿Porque te estas riendo?-preguntó ella enfadada.

-Porque anoche, cuando me besaste, no parecías recordar que "no te caía bien".-respondió Vegeta con sarcasmo.

-Si te vas a burlar de mí me voy.-dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba marcharse.

Vegeta corrió rápidamente tras ella y la apoyó contra la pared suavemente mientras ponía sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. La sintió nerviosa. Era realmente muy hermosa. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó y le dio un suave y corto besó. Se alejó para mirar como sus grandes ojos azules estaban mirándolo fijamente.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, Vegeta. Por favor.-susurró Bulma sin moverse del lugar.

-No juego contigo, mujer y para demostrártelo tengo una propuesta para ti.- le dijo sonriente mientras volvía a sentarse en el escritorio.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-preguntó Bulma enfadada mientras retomaba su lugar.

-Serás mi secretaria.-soltó Vegeta sonriente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Bulma sorprendida.-Pero.. ¿porqué?

-Pues... no me gusta sacar ventaja sobre las mujeres así que no te obligaré a que te acuestes conmigo pero a cambio debes quedarte un mes más. Estoy tapado de trabajo y voy a necesitar ayuda.-explicó Vegeta tranquilamente.

-Oh. Esta bien. Me quedaré dos meses.-aceptó felizmente la peliazul.

-Igual si quieres puedes compartir la cama conmigo, no tengo ninguna objeción sobre eso.-bromeó el joven.

-No tengo interés en tener sexo contigo, Vegeta. Sigue soñando.-le respondió divertida mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la oficina.

Vegeta sonrió levemente. Al fin habían hecho las pases.

...

Estaba tan acalorada que decidió ir un rato a la alberca. Tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro. Era bastante sexy y no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión y salió el jardín. Lo cruzó tranquilamente y se adentró al gran galpón donde se encontraba la inmensa piscina. Era prácticamente una casa independiente. Se quitó la bata que traía puesta para tirarse pero una voz la detuvo.

-Si continúas vistiéndote así, creo que tendré que cumplir el verdadero trato que hice con tu padre y meterte en mi cama.-dijo Vegeta apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡Maldito Vegeta! ¡Me asustaste!-dijo enfadada mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Vegeta mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la piscina para sentarse y meter sus pies.

-Tengo calor y quiero nadar un rato. ¿Acaso vas a prohibírmelo?-contestó ella mientras miraba su ancha espalda.

-Solo te pregunte, mujer. Eres tan exasperarte.-dijo Vegeta tranquilamente.

A Bulma le molestó el comentario. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y, sin que pudiera objetar, lo empujó al agua. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que notó que Vegeta no salía de abajo del agua. Comenzó a llamarlo, primero tranquila y luego, desesperada. Veía a Vegeta inmóvil bajo el agua. Sin pensar en nada, se tiró a la pileta para sacarlo de la profundidad. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, pudo ver su sonrisa triunfadora. Ella bufó e intentó marcharse pero dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron. Él la volteó para tenerla frente a frente y la miró desafiante.

-¿Qué sucede? Te preocupaste demasiado ¿verdad?-preguntó divertido mientras la acercaba más a él.

-Escasamente. No quería contar con una muerte en mi perfecto curriculum.-le contestó tranquila sin moverse.

-Estúpida.-le dijo él sonriente.

-Idiota.-contestó ella enfadada.

-Pues yo no fui quien saltó desesperado a salvar a una persona que "no me cae bien".-se burló nuevamente.-¿Realmente creías que tendría una pileta de natación y no sabría nadar? Es ilógico.-terminó él, susurrando ante la cercanía.

-Bueno. Ya suéltame.-pidió débilmente mientras forcejeaba contra él.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Vegeta comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda de Bulma haciendo que ella se arqueara contra él y cerrara fuertemente sus ojos soltando un gran suspiro. Vegeta sonrío ante su logró. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y comenzó a acercar su boca lentamente, observando como ella lo esperaba con sus labios separados. Se alejó de ella rápidamente, dejándola confundida y enojada consigo misma. Ella volteó y lo vio secándose en la orilla. Pudo ver su sonrisa triunfadora.

-Para no caerte bien, parecías casi esperando que te besara Bulma. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tu orgullo no puede conmigo ¿verdad?-le dijo Vegeta sonriente mientras se marchaba del galpón.

Bulma estaba realmente enojada con ella. Estaba yendo en contra de lo que su cabeza decía. Si ese hombre continuaba seduciéndola así, terminaría haciendo una locura. Él estaba volviéndola loca. Sonrió levemente. ¡Maldito estúpido!. Se había atrevido a decirle que no le caía bien y casi le ruega para que la besara. Él tenía razón. Su orgullo no puede con él y mucho menos con lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde. Hizo tanto calor que casi no estuve en la computadora. Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegran. No dejen de dejarme review, quiero saber que opinan. Mañana volveré con otro capitulo. Besos :)_

_**SIN DUDA ALGUNA NO QUERÍA DEJAR PASAR POR ALTO SOBRE LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ. MARYANM, GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO PERO CADA QUIEN TIENE SU PUNTO DE VISTA. GRACIAS DE VERDAD PERO RESPETO LA OPINIÓN DE TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN. LUCIA, NO TE PREOCUPES, REALMENTE TOME TU COMENTARIO COMO UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA Y NO QUISE QUEDAR COMO UNA CHICA QUE SE EXCUSA ANTE SUS ERRORES. SI, TENGO ERRORES Y POR AHÍ, CUANDO LE DOY UNA PASADA AL CAPÍTULO, NO LOGRO DIVISARLOS Y POR ESO ME DISCULPO DE VERDAD. AGRADEZCO SINCERAMENTE LAS CRITICAS YA QUE NO ME OFENDEN Y SI MIS HISTORIAS HOY GUSTAN ES PORQUE MUCHA GENTE ME AYUDO CORRIGIENDOME EN LO QUE NO GUSTABA. NO ME OFENDÍ POR ESO. GRACIAS A AMBAS Y NO DISCUTAN. BESOS :)**_


	6. Desesperación

**Capítulo**** 5**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día en la alberca. Vegeta y Bulma tenían una muy buena relación. La peliazul se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para ayudar a Vegeta en la oficina. Él era muy estricto con Bulma pero siempre terminaban haciendo bromas y riendo en medio del trabajo. Myrna les preparaba el almuerzo a ambos y en ese entretiempo se contaban cosas de su pasado. Vegeta no entendía porque, pero confiaba ciegamente en Bulma. Le había contado toda su vida en Estados Unidos aunque evito la parte en que Brief lo había traicionado. Él no quería que ella odiara a su padre porque... se preocupaba por ella, de verdad lo hacía. En cuanto a Bulma, ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta. Era algo que ya no podía evitar sentir pero eso no quería decir que se iba dejar usar por él. Lo quería con su vida pero se olvidaría de él ya que su fin para con ella era meterla en su cama. Su orgullo era más importante que su amor. Ellos dos eran casi amigos, aunque alguna que otra vez Bulma se había rendido ante él y lo había besado pero a Vegeta no le molestaba para nada. Él la deseaba con todo su corazón. Ambos se querían en secreto y ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Eran demasiado orgullosos para amar. Era un día normal, o al menos eso creía Bulma, se había levantado y se puso unos ajustados jean azul claro y una camisa del mismo color pero un tanto mas oscura. Se ató una coleta bien alta y se puso sus zapatillas. Vegeta le había pedido que no fuera tan formal pues solo eran ellos dos solos los que trabajaban y no quería que estuviera incómoda. Bajo a la cocina en donde ya se encontraba Myrna preparando el desayuno y Vegeta esperando por él. El joven vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y zapatos. Bulma sonrió al verlo. Era realmente hermoso.

-Buenos días Myrna.-saludó amablemente la peliazul.

-Buenos días señorita.-respondió la mujer mayor mientras continuaba con el desayuno.

-Hola Vegeta.-lo saludó ella mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla.

Él solo la miró tranquilamente. Bulma tomó asiento en la mesa y le devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, aquí tienen el desayuno.-dijo Myrna interrumpiendo su momento de miradas, dejando dos cafés y cuatro medialunas.

-Oh. Muchas gracias Myrna.-agradeció Bulma mirando sonriente a la mujer.

-¿Van a necesitar algo más?-preguntó la empleada.

-No por ahora Myrna. Puedes ir a hacer alguna cosa de la casa.-contestó Vegeta mientras devoraba una de las medialunas.

-Esta bien señor. Iré a acomodar las habitaciones.-dijo Myrna mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

-¿Como has amanecido hoy Vegeta?-preguntó Bulma alegremente.

-Como siempre.-contestó él para luego tomar su café.

-Ay Vegeta ¿te has levantado de malas hoy?.-le dijo un tanto ofendida.

-Tú te has levantado con ganas de hablar. No te has callado desde que entraste.-le dijo divertido ignorando su mirada furiosa.

-Solamente pregunte como estabas Vegeta. ¿porqué eres tan odioso?-le dijo un tanto dolida.

-No armes un espamento de esto mujer. No te he insultado.-contestó Vegeta mientras la miraba.

-Siempre es igual contigo. Llevo tan solo dos semanas aquí y me tratas como una imbécil. Te recuerdo que tú pediste mi presencia aquí Vegeta.-le contestó fría mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a marcharse.

Un brazo detuvo su andar. Ella sonrío felizmente. Siempre era igual. Discutían, ella se enfadaba, intentaba marcharse y él la detenía. Bulma se volteó y vio que Vegeta la miraba enfadado. Ella le sonrío, tomo su rostro y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Vegeta sonrió divertido.

-Siempre tienes una excusa para besarme. ¿Tan loca estas por mí?-le preguntó seductor viendo como ella retomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Ya quisieras que este loca por ti. Creo que el que muere de amor es otro ya que jamas objetas cuando te beso.-le contesto victoriosa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Bah. Ya quisieras tú mujer boba. Sé como quedaría tu orgullo si te rechazara.-le dijo Vegeta mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-Ah ¿sí?. Si mi memoria no falla.-puso cara de pensativa.-fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí para estar en tú cama.-le contesto sonriente.

-¡Ya basta de esto Bulma!-le dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

-Espera Vegeta, no te vayas.-dijo Bulma mientras se levantaba.

-Me voy a trabajar, no soy un holgazán como tú.-le contestó frío.

-Podrías esperarme ¿no?.-dijo ella enfadada.

-Hoy tengo una reunión demasiado importante. Un gran negocio con la empresa mas importante de la Capital del Norte.-explicó tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos.- Termina el desayuno y ven a la oficina, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.-le sonrió para luego marcharse.

-¿Debo cambiarme?-preguntó ella deteniéndolo.

-No, así estas bien.-dijo examinándola de arriba a abajo. Sonrío y luego se marchó.

Bulma terminó su desayuno lo más rápido posible para luego ir a la oficina. Al entrar, se encontró con que Vegeta ya estaba con los dueños de la Ball Corp. Ella los conocía a ambos. Se trataba de Rooney Ball y su hijo, Draco Ball. Ambos frecuenciaban mucho la Corporación Capsula y hacían tratos con su padre y, a veces, con ella. Ella les sonrió a ambos.

-Hola señores Ball.-saludó amablemente.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Bulma ¿a qué se nos debe semejante honor?-preguntó Rooney, el mayor de los Ball.

-Soy la secretaria del señor Ouji. Él necesitaba una secretaria y yo un trabajo fuera de casa.-contestó amablemente.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre Bulma.-dijo sonriente el joven Draco.

Bulma le sonrió sonrojada. Ella había tenido una muy corta relación con el menor de los Ball pero él era demasiado precipitado. Varias veces había aplicado fuerza sobre ella y había querido terminar en situaciones para las que Bulma no había estado preparada. Para ser más especifica, Draco no se conformaba con solo un beso. Ya habían pasado tres años de aquella relación pero Draco seguía persiguiendo a Bulma y siempre que estaban en una reunión, como ahora, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Eso realmente la incomodaba. Ella se sorprendió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Vegeta le echaba a Draco. ¿Estaría celoso?. Sonrío ante el pensamiento.

-Bulma ve al escritorio y trae la carpeta que esta encima de la mesa.-ordenó Vegeta sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

-Oh. Esta bien.-dijo mirándolo y luego se marchó.

Ahora que ella se había ido pudo estar tranquilo. Ese estúpido hijo de Rooney había estado observando demasiado a Bulma. Más allá de que tuviera a penas un poco de celos, la mirada que le echaba era de un pervertido y él podía notar lo incómoda que estaba la peliazul. Necesitaba esa carpeta y ella estaba ahí. Aprovechó la situación para sacarla del plano por unos minutos. Ya pensaría como hacer que ella abandonara la reunión.

-¿En que estábamos Vegeta?-preguntó Rooney.

-Ah, sí. Este proyecto hará que las empresas de ambos lleguen a un nivel muchísimo más alto y además de eso, ganaremos mucho dinero pero hay...-

-Lamento interrumpir Vegeta pero ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentra el baño?-habló Draco.

-Final del pasillo, la última puerta de la derecha.-contestó Vegeta demasiado frío.

El joven Ouji observó como el mocoso se marchaba de la oficina. Realmente le caía muy mal. No perdería el tiempo pensando en él. De este trato dependía su gran futuro. Continuó hablando con Rooney.

...

Bulma cerró la puerta del escritorio y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la oficina. ¿En qué cabeza cabía construir el escritorio junto las habitaciones? Ese Vegeta estaba loco. Sonrío. Tenía por lo menos tres minutos para llegar a la oficina. Era una casa realmente grande. Sonrió levemente. Pero de repente alguien la tomo de la cintura. Nadie podría explicar el susto que se llevó Bulma cuando, quien la sujetaba, le cubrió la boca y comenzó a forcejar con ella. Quiso escapar pero el agarre de la persona que la sostenía de la cintura era sumamente fuerte y no podía contra eso. Era un hombre, era obvio eso. Se asusto aún más cuando la obligó a entrar a una de las habitaciones y la aventaba al suelo. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. ¿Draco? ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-Mi amor no puedo creer que tenga que tomar estas medidas para poder hacerte mía.-dijo seductor mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y secaba sus lagrimas.

-Déjame ir Draco y si lo haces, prometo no contarle a nadie.-suplicó Bulma mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-Oh. Lo siento cariño pero te vi y no pude evitar desearte. Te necesito ahora. Nunca me dejaste tomarte, este es mi momento.-la ignoró él mientras cubría nuevamente su boca.

Bulma se desespero cuando Draco comenzó a desprender lentamente su camisa y besaba el camino desde el cuello hasta sus senos. Ella se movía inquieta bajo él. Draco había comenzado a enfadarse. Le propino una bofetada.

-Estate quieta Bulma o te juro que te mato.-dijo enfadado mientras ponía una filosa navaja en su cuello y comenzaba a desprender su pantalón.

-Po.. por favor Draco. No.. no me hagas esto.-rogó desesperada.

-¡Cállate Bulma!-le dijo mientras la golpeaba otra vez.

¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba a punto de ser abusada y no sabía que demonios hacer. Cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio. La imagen de Vegeta se instaló en su mente. Como deseaba que él estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Sollozó mientras susurraba su nombre.

...

-Esa mujer ya se tardó demasiado.-dijo Vegeta impaciente.

-Quizás no encontró la carpeta ¿porqué no vas a buscarla?.-le sugirió Rooney.

-Si, iré por ella.-dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Si ves a Draco dile que venga aquí y que deje de merodear por ahí.-pidió el padre del muchacho.

-Esta bien.-asintió Vegeta mientras salía de la oficina.

Caminó por el pasillo donde se encontró a Myrna quien iba con un balde y un trapo. Esa mujer era siempre tan servicial. La adoraba muchísimo. Ella le sonrió levemente.

-Estoy por limpiar el baño señor.-le dijo ella amablemente.

-Deja de decirme señor, quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Señor es muy de viejo y recién tengo veintiocho Myrna.-pidió Vegeta divertido.

-Lo intentaré.-prometió la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿El baño? Pero... ¿no estaba el mocoso Ball allí?-le preguntó curioso a la mujer que ahora lo miraba nuevamente.

-Oh. El señor Draco nunca fue al baño, me pidió que le explicara donde quedaba el escritorio, que usted lo había mandado en busca de Bulma.-explicó amablemente la empleada.

-Maldito mocoso.-susurró Vegeta enfadado.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras mientras Myrna lo observaba preocupada. Corrió lo mas que pudo hasta el escritorio. Entró y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. Incrédulo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el gran pasillo lleno de puertas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el mocoso? ¿Y Bulma?. Estaba muy preocupado. Detuvo su andar cuando escucho unos susurros provenientes de su habitación. Ingresó curioso. La imagen ante él realmente lo impactó.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Se que había prometido actualizar ayer. Lo siento. Prometo subir otro capítulo esta noche, esperenlo porque lo subiré. Voy a tomar en cuenta la petición de que alargue un poco más los capítulos Gracias por todos sus comentarios realmente me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. No dejen de escribirme y contarme lo que piensan. Cuidense. Besos :)_


	7. Ayudando a superar

**Capítulo**** 6**

Se abalanzó sobre Draco sin esperar ni un segundo más. La escena lo había dejado shockeado. Bulma semi desnuda y llorando desesperada, Draco sobre ella besando su frágil cuerpo mientras que con una navaja de bolsillo amenazaba a la peliazul. Quitó al mocoso de encima de Bulma y comenzó a golpear su rostro cegado de ira. Myrna estaba detrás de él, gritando muchas palabras que Vegeta no se detenía a escuchar. Ni las suplicas de Draco lo detuvieron, ni siquiera la abundante sangre que salía de los orificios de su rostro. Solo podía pensar en Bulma. Ella estaba allí, sentada en el suelo junto a la cama, temblando de miedo. Estaba ida de la escena. Vegeta volvió su mirada a Draco y le arrebató la navaja que tenía en sus manos. Aún no comprendía porque no la había utilizado en su contra. La admiró unos segundos y quiso dirigirla al estómago del mocoso pero su empleada lo detuvo agarrándole los brazo.

-Por favor señor Vegeta, usted no es ningún asesino.-suplico Myrna echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Rooney ingresando a la habitación de Vegeta. Estaba sorprendido al ver a Vegeta mirando fulminante a su hijo, quien se cubría de algún posible ataque y la empleada entre medio de ambos.

-¿Quieres saber que paso?.-preguntó Vegeta sarcástico mientras ignoraba a Draco y observaba a Rooney.-Resulta que subí a buscar a Bulma y no la encontré. Escuchó ruidos en mi habitación y me encuentro ante la escena de que tú patético hijo estaba en intentando violar a Bulma.-explicó Vegeta realmente enfadado.-¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!-gritó el joven para intentar abalanzarse otra vez sobre Draco.

-¡ESPERA VEGETA!-Rooney intervino deteniendo el andar de Vegeta.-¿Crees que permitiré que golpees a mi hijo sin antes preguntar?-le dijo un tanto enfadado.- ¿Qué paso Draco?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a su golpeado hijo.

-Yo.. yo... encontré a Bulma aquí y ella me sugirió.. sexo casual.-mintió el joven mientras secaba unas falsas lagrimas.

-¡ERES UN PSICÓPATA MOCOSO!-gritó Vegeta cegado de furia. Myrna lo detuvo otra vez.

-Espera un segundo Vegeta ¿porqué tendría que creer en lo que dices y no en mi propio hijo?-preguntó Rooney confundido.

-¡IDIOTA! SI NO VISTE BIEN, DETRÁS TUYO ESTA BULMA, QUIEN ESTA LLORANDO DESESPERADAMENTE POR EL MIEDO QUE LE CAUSO ESE ANIMAL.-estalló Vegeta mientras señalaba a Draco.- ADEMÁS SI BULMA SE LE HUBIESE INSINUADO ¿PORQUE CUANDO ENTRE LE APUNTABA CON ESTA NAVAJA?- terminó de explicar mientras mostraba la navaja.

Rooney miró a Bulma. La mujer estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, su camisa abierta y bajo sus ojos el resto de muchas lagrimas. Temblaba desesperadamente. Rooney miró a Draco quien agachó su cabeza en arrepentimiento. Lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Vegeta continuaba mirándolo con odio.

-Lo siento. Yo... quiero mucho a Bulma y pensé...-se disculpó el menor de los Ball.

-OBLIGARLA A ACOSTARSE CONTIGO NO ES LA MEJOR MANERA DE DEMOSTRARLO.-gritó Vegeta.

-No entiendo que paso conmigo. Realmente lo siento.-volvió a disculparse Draco.

-Vete de aquí antes de que llamé a la policía y haga que te pudras en la cárcel.-amenazó fríamente Vegeta mientras observaba como Draco se marchaba.

-Vegeta yo espero que esto...-

-No esperes nada Ball, el trato se cancela. Vete.-interrumpió Vegeta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero Vegeta, no seas...-

-Myrna acompaña al señor a la salida.- lo ignoró mientras Myrna lo acompañaba a salir de la habitación.

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Vegeta cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a Bulma. Seguía igual de asustada que antes. Su ira volvía a aumentar al verla así. Se agachó junto a ella y acarició su hombro. Ella se alejo, asustada y tensa. Él volvió a acercarse.

-Bulma, tranquilízate. Yo no te haré daño.-prometió dulcemente mientras la levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Ella saltó sobre él y continuó llorando sobre su hombro. Vegeta acarició suavemente su espalda y correspondió felizmente su abrazo. Tenerla ahí lo hacía sentir su protector. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello y gentilmente besó su mejilla. Bulma alzó su rostro y lo acarició con calma y dulzura. Él bajó la mirada hacía su cuerpo y vio su camisa desprendida y su pantalón desabrochado. Se separo del abrazo y bajó sus manos hacia su cintura para volver a prender el pantalón. Bulma se sonrojo ante la acción de Vegeta, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El sonrojo de la peliazul se prolongo aún más cuando Vegeta comenzó a abrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa. Estaba siendo tan gentil con ella que la estaba haciendo morir de amor. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en la gran cama de la habitación para luego acostarse junto a ella. Bulma acarició la mejilla de Vegeta otra vez. Él cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

-Cumpliste el trato con mi padre.-dijo Bulma suavemente sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Ouji.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó sorprendido mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que no ves Vegeta? Estoy en tu cama.-contestó ella sonriente.

Vegeta solo estalló en risa recordando las palabras que había utilizado la noche que le contó a Bulma sobre sus treinta noches de placer.

-Eres una idiota.-le dijo divertido mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-susurró Bulma ante la cercanía.-Yo... no se que hubiera pasado si no entrabas.-terminó mientras nuevas lagrimas vagaban por su rostro.

-Estoy aquí Bulma. Te ayudaré a superar esto.-prometió Vegeta mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad. Tomó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia el de ella para comenzar a besarlo dulcemente. Vegeta no se opuso, al contrario, correspondió felizmente y ajusto su agarre sobre ella. Las manos de Vegeta recorrían la tensa espalda de Bulma mientras ella acariciaba su nuca. El beso paso a ser uno desesperado y lleno de pasión. Vegeta rodó sobre Bulma, dejando a la peliazul debajo de él. Ella soltó un gemido cuando el joven Ouji abandonó su boca y comenzó a besar gentilmente su cuello mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa. Bulma estaba fuera de sí, no podía pensar en nada más que los labios de Vegeta. Estaba volviéndola loca de placer y eso que aún no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Vegeta comenzó a masajear los senos de Bulma por encima del brassier. Bulma jadeaba fuertemente y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él sonrió. Lentamente, desabrocho el seguro delantero de su brassier con lo que sus senos pudieron exponerse del todo. Vegeta los observó. Esa mujer era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Tomó uno de los pezones en su boca para morderlo, lamerlo y saborearlo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro seno. Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Si no terminaba con eso ahora, cometería una locura. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Vegeta mordió levemente uno de sus pezones.

-Es.. espera Vegeta.-suplicó Bulma conteniendo su gemido.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el joven volviendo su vista a ella.

-Deten esto. Por favor.-rogó ella entre lagrimas mientras lo empujaba y abrochaba su brassier nuevamente.

-Pero... ¿que pasó Bulma?-preguntó otra vez mientras se recostaba junto a ella y secaba sus lagrimas.

-No quiero sentirme usada de nuevo. No quiero esto, al menos, no hoy.-explicó Bulma mientras continuaba llorando.

-Fue mi culpa, Bulma. Lo lamento. Me precipité a los hechos.-se disculpó Vegeta mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Esta bien. Solo quédate a mi lado Vegeta.-rogó ella mientras juntaba su frente contra la de Vegeta.

Él beso levemente sus labios para luego envolver sus brazos en la cintura de Bulma, atrayéndola hacia si. Habían tenido una mañana realmente agotadora. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron profundamente.

...

Bulma se despertó y sonrió al sentir dos fuertes brazos amarrados a su cintura. Como pudo se soltó de los brazos de Vegeta y salió de la cama lentamente, sin hacer ruido. No quería despertarlo. Vio como él suspiraba y continuaba durmiendo tranquilo. Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Myrna. Ella le sonrió felizmente mientras le dejaba la cena en la mesa. Bulma la miró incrédula y luego observo el reloj. 22:30 pm. Su boca se abrió en asombro.

-Usted y el señor han dormido demasiado señorita.-contó Myrna sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a Bulma.

-¿Vegeta aún no se levanto?-preguntó Bulma ingenuamente. No quería que nadie se enterara que había dormido con él.

-Estaba por preguntarle lo mismo.-replico Myrna divertida.

-¿Porqué debería saber yo?-esquivó la pregunta totalmente sonrojada.

-Sé que estuvo durmiendo con él señorita, no tiene nada de que avergonzarse.-contestó Myrna sonriente.

-¿Cuándo volverá Frank?-preguntó Bulma mientras comenzaba a comer e ignoraba a la empleada.

-Dentro de cuatro días. Tiene que traer muchas cosas de Estados Unidos.-contestó Myrna.

-Oh. Y yo que estaba empezando a conocerlo.-dijo la peliazul apenada.

-Pero volverá señorita, podrá seguir conociéndolo.-animo Myrna.- ¿Y usted? ¿Como esta? Digo... con lo que paso hoy.-preguntó tímidamente la mujer.

-Realmente me asustó mucho, yo... pensaba en lo peor hasta que Vegeta entró por aquella puerta, juro Myrna que nunca estuve tan aliviada como en aquel momento.-explicó Bulma al borde de las lagrimas.

-El señor Vegeta realmente la quiere señorita Bulma. Estaba cegado de ira.-contestó Myrna.

-Yo... lo sé y le agradeceré por el resto de mi vida que me haya salvado de aquel trauma.-terminó Bulma sonriente.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita?-dijo Myrna.

-Oh claro que si Myrna.-respondió Bulma sonriente.

-¿Usted esta enamorada del señor Vegeta?-se aventuró a preguntar la empleada.

-Yo... yo...-titubeó Bulma bastante nerviosa.

-Señorita Bulma yo nunca contaría algo así, es como un secreto de confesión. Esto es algo que solo nosotras dos sabremos. Lo prometo.-interrumpió la mujer para darle confianza.

-No sé cuando sucedió pero... lo quiero.-confesó totalmente sonrojada.

-El señor Vegeta es una gran persona y creo que ambos se merecen estar juntos.-sugirió Myrna.

-Claro que no Myrna. Yo vine aquí con el fin de ser una esclava sexual para Vegeta, él no me quiere.-dijo apenada mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Usted no conoce a Vegeta como lo conozco yo. Jamás había actuado con tanta demanda como lo hizo hoy.-explicó Myrna un tanto enfadada.

-Demanda o no, se que no me quiere Myrna.-dijo Bulma mirándola a los ojos.- No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Me voy a dormir. Adiós.-terminó la peliazul mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

¿Será verdad lo que Myrna decía? ¿Vegeta la querría?. Bulma sacudió su cabeza en negación. Por lo que recordaba, Vegeta desde joven había sido un hijo de perra con las mujeres. Entró a su habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Se puso un camisón de seda negro, soltó su lacio pelo, acomodó su flequillo y se metió en la cama. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se decidió por levantarse. Mordió su labio inferior y salió de la habitación. Estaba nerviosa pero no quería dormir sola, los recuerdos de la tarde venían a su mente cada dos por tres. Caminó por aquel largo pasillo y encontró la puerta que buscaba. Sin golpear, se aventuró a entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa a ver que Vegeta salia del baño con tan solo unos ajustados boxers negros. Pudo ver como él levanto una ceja en preocupación. Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien Bulma?-preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Eh... si... lo estoy...-titubeó Bulma mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede entonces?-preguntó Vegeta mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Yo... no quiero dormir sola, esto es muy reciente y yo...-explicó ella nerviosa.

-Con gusto puedes quedarte aquí mujer.-dijo Vegeta seductor mientras le daba un rápido beso en sus labios.

-No haremos nada ¿eh?-se precipitó Bulma mientras lo miraba fulminante.

-Ya te dije que no quiero acostarme contigo, no si tu no quieres.-dijo sincero mientras la cargaba y la metía en la cama.

Bulma se recostó y Vegeta la trajo hacia si, amarrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bulma se acomodo felizmente entre sus brazos y su piel se erizaba por completo al sentir el tibio aire de Vegeta contra su oído. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Vegeta suavemente. Sin duda alguna no le molestaría tener que despertar cada mañana junto a él. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Otra vez lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mas aun habiendoles prometido que subiria otro capitulo. Tuve un problema con el internet que recien termina de solucionarse. Mil disculpas de verdad. Quiero volver a agradecerles por los review que me dejan.. Me encanta de verdad que les guste la historia. Volveré pronto con otro capitulo. Besos :)_


	8. Consumando el amor

**Capítulo 7**

Bulma despertó sola en aquella gran cama. Soltó un gran bostezo y se sentó. ¿Dónde estaría Vegeta?. Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj de la habitación. 11:30 pm. Pegó un saltó y salió de la cama. Otra vez se había dormido. Vegeta la mataría. Se marchó a su habitación y allí se puso una corta pollera negra de ceda tiro alto que dejaba relucir sus blancas y hermosas piernas. Luego tomó una de sus numerosas camisas, se decidió por una blanca que marcaba su esbelta figura. Comenzó a buscar unos zapatos, encontró unos negros con un taco de la medida justa para ella. Se maquilló apenas un poco y ato su pelo en una coleta alta. Se miró en el espejo, satisfecha con su aspecto. No quería seguir siendo informal en su trabajo, quería que Vegeta viera que podía ser profesional. Salio de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su labios. No desayunaría, ya era demasiado tarde. Fue directamente a la oficina. Entró tranquilamente y pudo ver que había una reunión importante pues había alrededor de once hombres vestidos elegantemente, al igual que Vegeta. Bulma se incomodo ante la mirada que aquellos señores le daban pues parecían devorarla con los ojos. Vegeta bufó enfadado y sin decir absolutamente nada se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Bulma se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la sacó casi a rastras de la oficina. Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, ella se soltó de él. Estaba enfadada.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO VEGETA?-gritó mientras sobaba su brazo.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó él enfadado.-¿Qué haces tú en la oficina y vestida tan...vulgarmente mujer?-terminó mientras la miraba despectivamente.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella mientras abría sus ojos en sorpresa.-Te recuerdo que soy tu secretaria Vegeta, me vestí como tal.-explicó ella furiosa.

-¿Secretaria? Pareces una ramera vestida así.-le dijo enfadado el joven mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO IMBÉCIL. HICE ESTO PARA PREVENIR LO DE AYER.-grito Bulma al borde de las lagrimas.

-LA MEJOR FORMA DE PREVENIR EL INCIDENTE DE AYER ES QUE TE QUEDES EN TU HABITACIÓN. NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MI SECRETARIA.-le gritó él mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE DEJE DE TRABAJAR, VISTIÉNDOME ASÍ TENDRÁN RESPETO HACIA MÍ VEGETA.-replicó Bulma mientras lo miraba fulminante.

-VISTIÉNDOTE ASÍ LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRARÁS ES QUE MIS SOCIOS TE TRATEN COMO UNA RAMERA DE ALGÚN CABARET Y COMIENCEN A TIRARTE DINERO EN LA CARA. TE INFORMO QUE NO IMPEDIRÉ QUE INTENTEN VIOLARTE OTRA VEZ, ERES DEMASIADO PROVOCADORA.-gritó Vegeta ciego de ira.

-¡MALDITO INSENSIBLE!-estalló Bulma mientras le propinaba una bofetada.-NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME SIGAS HUMILLANDO IDIOTA. HICE ESTO PARA HACER MAS FÁCIL EL TRABAJO PARA TI Y NO INTENTES PREOCUPARTE POR MI, SE DEFENDERME SOLA.-terminó la peliazul echa un mar de lagrimas.

-Pues te recuerdo que ayer no parecías poder defenderte cuando aquel idiota estuvo a punto de tomarte a la fuerza mujer.-replicó fríamente el azabache.

-No te preocupes.-contestó ella mientras secaba un par de lagrimas.-No tendrás que lidiar más conmigo Vegeta. Fin del trato.-terminó mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Vegeta se quedó mirando como ella se marchaba escaleras arriba. Soltó un gran suspiro y acarició sus sienes. Seria mejor terminar la reunión y luego tratar de solucionar el tema con Bulma. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de regreso a la oficina. Bulma estaba realmente enfadada con él. Le había dicho insensible, idiota y hasta dijo que ese era el fin del... ¿Fin del trato?. Vegeta detuvo su andar pensativo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡BULMA SE IRÍA!. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven Ouji entró en la oficina y todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en él.

-La reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso.-dijo Vegeta sin rodeos.

-¿Porque señor Ouji?-preguntó uno de los tantos hombres.

-Problemas personales.-respondió tranquilo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-¿Nos va a dejar plantados a todos por su pedante secretaria?-preguntó enfadado otro de los hombres.

-¡ESO NO ES SU INCUMBENCIA! ES MI VIDA PRIVADA Y NINGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE OPINAR SOBRE ELLA. DIJE QUE LA REUNIÓN SE POSPONE Y ASÍ SERÁ.-gritó furioso Ouji mientras se marchaba de la oficina.

...

-Estoy bien mamá, lo juro.-dijo Bulma mientras secaba algunas de sus lagrimas y continuaba guardando sus pertenencias en su maleta.

-_En tu voz se nota que estas llorando hija mía ¿que sucede?-_insistió la Sra. Brief al otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo tuve un mal día con Vegeta mamá, nada más.-respondió Bulma cansada de las preguntas de su madre.

-_¿Te maltrato? Vuelve a casa hija.-_dijo enfadada la mamá de la peliazul.

-No lo sé mamá. Te llamaré si lo hago. Adiós.-cortó la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de su madre.

Bulma continuó guardando sus cosas, no quería avisarle a su madre que volvería a la Corporación porque sabía el escándalo que armaría, era una mujer bastante... precipitada. Se había quitado la ropa formal y la reemplazó por una simple solera blanca no muy larga. Estaba cansada de tanto llorar. ¡Maldito Vegeta! ¿Qué rayos había pasado con él?. Sacudió su cabeza en negación. No le importaba que le paso pero estaba segura de que no volvería a suceder. El ruido de la puerta hizo que volteara rápidamente. Sus ojos se angostaron al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-preguntó Bulma enfadada.

-Quiero que hablemos Bulma.-dijo tranquilamente Vegeta.

-Ya no hay nada para hablar Vegeta.-contestó fríamente mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas.

-¿A dónde te vas?-preguntó el joven mientras observaba lo que ella hacía.

-Me voy a la Corporación, Vegeta. Se terminó.-dijo ella mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Pero ¿porqué?-preguntó Ouji apenado.

-PORQUE HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS SIEMPRE TERMINAS HUMILLÁNDOME VEGETA.-estalló Bulma mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas.-NO VIVIRÉ ASÍ ¿ENTIENDES? SE QUE NO MEREZCO ESTO.

-Yo... lamento lo que pasó abajo Bulma pero tú no puedes irte.-afirmó el empresario con la cabeza baja.

-CLARO QUE PUEDO Y LO HARÉ. EN LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE EN EL TRATO QUE HICISTE CON MI PADRE NO HABÍA NINGUNA PARTE EN LA QUE SE DIJERA QUE PODÍAS MALTRATARME.-gritó enfurecida.-¿Porqué lo hiciste Vegeta? ¿PORQUE?-terminó la joven alterada.

-Yo... no lo sé.-titubeó Vegeta.

-ME DIJISTE DE TODO VEGETA, DESDE RAMERA A QUE SOY VULGAR. NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LO HICISTE SIEMPRE FUI...-

-ME PUSO LOCO VER COMO TODOS AQUELLOS IMBÉCILES TE MIRABAN COMO PERROS ALZADOS BULMA. ODIE QUE TE OBSERVARAN COMO UN PEDAZO DE CARNE.-interrumpió colérico Vegeta.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida sin poder responder.

-Realmente ayer me desespero la situación. Mas allá de que estés aquí por un trato, mi deber es cuidarte porque estás en mi casa. Que suceda lo de ayer otra vez para mí sería intolerable Bulma.-Explicó Vegeta agitado.

La peliazul lo miró emocionada y, sin pensarlo ni dos segundos, se lanzó a sus brazos. Vegeta soltó un suspiro al sentirla entre sus brazos. Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras la oía llorar. Ella se alejó de él apenas unos centímetros. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Bulma comenzó a acariciar su rostro suavemente mientras lo observaba sonriente. Él apretaba cada vez más el agarre en su cintura.

-Te quiero.-susurró ella tiernamente sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

Vegeta sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo y sin responder absolutamente nada, la besó. Bulma correspondió al instante y llevó sus brazos a su gran espalda, acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que Vegeta perdiera el control por ello. Vegeta comenzó a llevar a Bulma hacía la cama, sin romper el abrazo, ni el beso para luego recostarla suavemente en ella, dejándola debajo de él. La falta de aire los hizo separarse. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras que Bulma pasaba las palmas de sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo haciendo que Vegeta cerrara sus ojos por el placer que le producía aquello. Ella tomó su nuca y nuevamente llevó su boca a sus labios. El joven Ouji comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Bulma mientras se perdía en su batalla de lenguas. La peliazul llevó sus manos a la camisa del joven y comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón para que, segundos después, se la quitará y la tirara a un costado. Una vez teniendo a su merced su musculoso pecho, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente haciendo que Vegeta soltara un suspiro en su boca. Ouji terminó el beso para comenzar a saborear el cuello de Bulma mientras acariciaba suavemente sus senos. La peliazul soltó un audible jadeo que hizo que Vegeta sonriera contra su piel haciendo que él se aventurara a seguir el camino por su cuello para intentar ocupar el lugar que sus manos ahora ocupaban. Lentamente la sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos. Estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados. Le dio y un rápido y corto beso mientras quitaba los tirantes de su solera por sus brazos y la bajaba hasta su cintura de tal modo que sus senos quedaron descubiertos. La recostó otra vez y comenzó a lamer uno de sus senos mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el que se encontraba abandonado. Bulma se sentía desfallecer al sentir sus labios otra vez en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando él, sin dejar de besar sus senos, terminó de quitarle la solera y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad atraves de sus bragas. No pudo evitar los gemidos que aquello le provoco, era casi desesperante aquella situación. Tenía una terribles ganas de gritar. Los nervios de Bulma aumentaron cuando Vegeta rompió sus bragas pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando él llevó uno de sus dedos a aquel punto sensible de su intimidad que hizo que sus caderas se sacudieran y sus gemidos fueran frecuentes. Ella se sentía en la gloria pero quiso matarlo cuando él detuvo sus caricias. Vio como se sentaba al borde de la cama, quitaba sus pantalones y sus boxers. Ella cerró sus ojos nerviosa ignorándolo. ¿Como decirle a Vegeta que ella era virgen?. Sacudió su cabeza en negación. No le diría nada. No quería quedar como una idiota al frente de él. Sus pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando lo sintió de nuevo sobre ella y la besaba otra vez mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo de una manera aun más demandante que la vez anterior. Bulma solo pudo soltar un gemido en sus labios haciendo que Vegeta sonriera en respuesta. Ella no debía quedarse atrás. No debía mostrarse inexperta en el asunto. Sin abandonar la boca de Vegeta, la peliazul llevo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del hombre y sin previo aviso comenzó a acariciar su masculinidad haciendo que Vegeta gruñera entre sus labios. Bulma fue quien sonrió ahora.

-Oh Bulma.-gimió Vegeta sin poder controlarse.

Bulma volvió a besarlo pero esta vez de una manera desesperada. Ambos estaban en un momento de placer absoluto, donde nada ni nadie importaba. Estaban llevando al otro al borde del abismo y ya ninguno lo soportaba. Las caricias de Vegeta por el cuerpo de Bulma, la mano de la peliazul en el punto débil del joven Ouji. Ya no lo soportaban más. Los jadeos de ambos estaban presentes en la habitación y ninguno se inhibía de gemir el nombre de su acompañante. Bulma era la mas sorprendida en esto pues ella nunca había sentido semejantes sensaciones y cuando pensó que aquello estaba por terminar, Vegeta detuvo todo abruptamente.

-Ba.. Basta.-dijo agitado Vegeta.

Los nervios de Bulma volvieron cuando sintió que Vegeta separaba sus piernas, lo suficiente para posicionar su miembro en su entrada. Ella se aferró a él sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y pasó. Ninguno de los dos nunca va a poder describir el grito doloroso que dio Bulma una vez que Vegeta la penetró, haciendo que todo el momento se detuviera. Las lagrimas y los sollozos de Bulma preocuparon a Vegeta de sobremanera. Sabía cual era el motivo. Estaba realmente shockeado.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras virgen Bulma?-preguntó sorprendido sin hacer movimiento alguno. Aún permanecía dentro de ella y no quería lastimarla.

-Yo... yo... no pensé que me fuera a doler así.-sollozó Bulma mientras se abrazaba más fuertemente a Vegeta.

-No te haré más daño Bulma.-dijo el joven mientras intentaba salir de ella.

-No Vegeta. Quiero hacer esto contigo.- rogó Bulma mientras lo miraba y acariciaba su rostro.

-Si te lastimo solo dímelo Bulma, así podré detenerme.-terminó Vegeta.

Él la beso suavemente para luego sentarse en medio de la cama llevando a Bulma con él para acomodarla en su regazo sin romper en ningún momento la penetración. Ella soltó un gemido ante el dolor pero una vez que estuvo cómoda y que el dolor cesó un poco, comenzó a meser sus caderas haciendo que Vegeta siguiera su ritmo. A los pocos minutos, se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos. Se movían juntos mientras se besaban desesperadamente, beso que era interrumpido en ocasiones por los jadeos de los dos. Bulma se sentía inmensamente feliz. Nunca en su vida experimento algo de aquel tipo y realmente la llenaba de placer el hacerlo con Vegeta. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron mas frecuentes cuando Vegeta llevó uno de sus dedos a aquel pequeño punto que le daba un placer indescriptible. Aquello hizo que Bulma llegara al clímax y se separara de Vegeta soltando un gran gemido acompañado del nombre de aquel hombre con el que intimo por primera haciendo que este se derramara dentro de ella al escucharla. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Vegeta besó otra vez a Bulma para luego rodar fuera de ella y recostarse en su lado de la cama. Observó detenidamente como el pecho de la hija de Brief subía y bajaba frecuentemente, en su rostro había una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Vegeta sonrió ante la imagen. Aquella mujer era hermosa.

-Si cada vez que te diga **_te quiero_ **me harás sentir así ¡Oh Kami! Me pondré un cartel en la frente con la frase para que me tomes siempre.-exclamó felizmente mientras lo observaba detenidamente acariciando su pecho.

-Estas tan loca que eres capaz de hacer algo tan tonto como eso.-dijo un divertido Vegeta mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.-Afortunadamente para ti, no hace falta que hagas eso. Si quieres acostarte conmigo, puedes venir aquí cada noche.-susurró suavemente contra su oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bulma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besar los labios de su amante mientras cambiaba de posición para quedar encima de él. Vegeta cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando la peliazul comenzó un viaje de besos de su cuello hasta su pecho. Soltó un gemido cuando Bulma posó una de sus manos en su erección y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella ahogó sus gruñidos con sus labios, besándolo con desesperación. Sintió como las manos de Vegeta acariciaban su cuerpo. Estaba encendiéndose de nuevo pero se sorprendió cuando Vegeta detuvo todo, otra vez. La recostó junto a él mientras posaba su frente contra la de ella. Su respiración era agitada. Vegeta vio como Bulma lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Hice algo mal?-susurró ella apenada.

-Al contrario, lo haces tan bien que si seguías con eso hubiese tenido que tomarte otra vez.-respondió agitado Vegeta mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Bulma.

-Sé que mas tarde estarás adolorida. Si te tomara otra vez, el dolor será mucho más grande.-explicó él para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

Bulma le sonrió en respuesta. Este era el Vegeta que ella quería con su vida, lo querría por siempre. Se acomodó felizmente entre sus brazos y luego ambos se durmieron alegres por el acontecimiento vivido. Era el comienzo de algo bueno.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Bien. Acá estoy con el capitulo de esta historia que tanto esperaban. No soy muy buena escribiendo lemon pero espero que le haya gustado porque realmente me esmere en hacerlo. Intente hacerlo mas largo como pidieron asi que realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus review son muy alentadores. Volveré pronto con otro capitulo. Cuidense. Besos :)_


	9. Guerra de Seducción I

**Capítulo 8**

Vegeta acarició suavemente los cabellos azules de la mujer que yacía dormida junto a él. No sabía realmente que sentía por aquella mujer pero lo que si sabía es que toda su estabilidad, tanto física como emocional, dependían de ella. Sonrió levemente. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, Vegeta Ouji, totalmente loco por una niña ocho años menor que él y encima, hija de su gran enemigo. Soltó una gran carcajada, la cual hizo que la muchacha que dormía a su lado comenzara a despertarse. Bulma lo miró sonriente mientras se estiraba. ¡Maldito Vegeta! Hasta recién levantado era el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso.

-Buenos días Vegeta.-saludó Bulma sonriente.

-¿Buenos días? Creo que ya deben ser tardes, mujer. Eres demasiado dormilona.-respondió divertido mientras pellizcaba su nariz.

-Y como _**me quieres tanto** _no pudiste levantarte solo y comenzar tu día ¿verdad?-replicó ella sonriente mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

-Error.-dijo él para luego atrapar su cintura entre sus fuertes brazos.- Este mes me has dejado realmente agotado como para que pueda madrugar. Tendría que encerrarte en tu habitación para poder hacerlo.-terminó mientras besaba su cuello.

-Me irías a buscar de todos modos. Te encanta meterte en _**mi **_cama.-susurró ella lentamente mientras la magia de sus labios la hacían perder.

-Quien diría que hace un mes eras una inocente virgen de veinte años ¿eh?-dijo él mientras dejaba sus caricias y se detenía a mirarla.

-¿Acaso no esperabas que lo fuera? ¡Por Dios Vegeta!-exclamó ella enfadada.-¿Me imaginas fornicando a los quince? Por favor. Te había contado que había tenido solo dos relaciones y fueron demasiado cortas.-termino de explicar ella.

-¿Y yo tendría que habérmelo imaginado? Perdí mi virginidad a los diecisiete.-contó Vegeta divertido.

-Yo solo quise esperar que llegara el momento indicado.-dijo Bulma un poco enojada.

-¿Y crees que soy el indicado?-preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

-Claro que lo creo Vegeta. No me tendrías en tu cama si no fuera así -contestó ella totalmente sonrojada mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría arruinado a una inocente niña de veinte años.-le confesó sincero.

-No soy una niña y que me lleves ocho años de diferencia no quiere decir que lo sea ¿sabes?-contestó ella enfadada mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Si fuera tan inocente como clamas estoy segura que no te acostarías conmigo.-terminó Bulma luego de ponerse su pijama.

-Oye ¿porque te enfadas? Después de todo estamos aquí porque _**tú **_quieres.-le dijo él incrédulo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ah ¿yo soy la que quiere tener sexo cada noche contigo?.-rió sarcástica.-Te recuerdo que fueron muchas las veces que _**te tuve gimiendo debajo de**_** mí** Vegeta. Se que me deseas.-cerró ella mientras lo miraba triunfadora.

-_**Escasamente** _te deseo, mujer. Tu quieres fornicar y yo no me objeto a eso. No me moriría si _**no **_te tuviera.-mintió él fríamente mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-Ah ¿sí?.-dijo Bulma enfadada.-Eso lo veremos al final del día _**mi amor.** _Te juro que esta noche te tendré en la puerta de mi habitación rogando por un poco de atención.-terminó ella seductora mientras acariciaba su desnudo pecho.

-Ya quisieras.-contestó Vegeta mirándola desafiante.

-Ya verás.-replicó Bulma mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios del incrédulo joven ante ella para luego salir de la habitación.

Vegeta sonrió divertido. Hacía exactamente un mes que ellos compartían la cama. Luego de la primera vez, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Habían pasado el resto del día normalmente hasta la noche, que fue cuando la peliazul se adentró en su habitación dispuesta a quedarse y desde ese día, se volvió en una rutina. Durante el día se la pasaban trabajando en la oficina sin que Frank ni Myrna se dieran cuenta de su secreta relación y por la noche, se volvían uno otra vez y soltaban toda esa pasión que guardaban. Sería estúpido mentir, a veces casi no podían esperar hasta la noche pues Bulma era demasiado provocadora y bastaban una o dos palabras para que Vegeta la tomara entre sus brazos y se escabullera rápidamente hasta la habitación, o simplemente ahí, en la oficina. La cuestión era que realmente poco les importaba el lugar solo deseaban estar juntos. Eso sí, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y no querían dar el brazo a torcer con respecto a sus sentimientos pero... se querían, se querían con el alma. Él la **_quería_** mas que cualquier **_cosa_** en el mundo, para ella** _él era su mundo._ **Pero había algo que entristecía un poco a ambos, pues solo faltaban dos semanas para que el trato terminara. Bulma tendría que volver a la Corporación y Vegeta seguir con su vida normal antes de conocerla. Él se moría por decirle que se quedara, que él le daría absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la Corporación, ¡Por Kami! _**él le daría todo el amor**_ que había en él, aún si tuviera que arriesgar su orgullo pero, lamentablemente, ninguno había hablado de como los hacía sentir aquello, ya que Vegeta pensaba que Bulma solo estaba atraída sexualmente hacia él y Bulma, bueno, pues ella pensaba que Vegeta solo estaba cumpliendo el trato. Dos meses paso en aquella casa y Bulma se había ganado el cariño de Frank y Myrna, y el incondicional _**amor **_de Vegeta. Si, era un amor secreto e inconfesable pero estaba ahí, con él. Vegeta soltó un suspiro luego de estar parado al costado de la cama casi quince minutos. Era hora de que olvidara aquellas bobadas y comenzara su día de una buena vez. Se puso un ajustado jean azul y una camisa blanca que marcaba el contorno de su pecho, se calzó con unas zapatillas y se encaminó a la cocina en donde se encontró a Myrna y a Frank con una canasta familiar y a una muy sonriente Bulma. ¿Qué demonios había hecho aquella mujer ahora? Esa sonrisita siempre escondía algo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa dispuesto a ingerir su desayuno.

-Pues sucede que Myrna y...-intentó hablar la peliazul.

-Bulma sé que ellos pueden decírmelo sin que tú tengas que interferir. Siéntate.-interrumpió Vegeta divertido viendo como ella bufaba y tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Verá Señor Vegeta nosotros con Frank queríamos ir a pasar el día al campo ya que hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo libre y pues, necesitamos estar... solos.-explicó Myrna avergonzada mientras miraba el piso.

-¿Solos? ¿Para que quieren estar solos?-preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

-¡Ay Vegeta! No seas tan entrometido.-regañó Bulma.

-Tú cállate, mujer.-silenció él esperando una respuesta.

-Myrna es mi pareja Vegeta. Hace ya algunos meses.-explicó el mayordomo tranquilamente.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-gritó Vegeta mientras se paraba y golpeaba la mesa.

-Vegeta cálmate.-intervino una preocupada Bulma.

-¡Tú no interfieras mujer!-advirtió enfadado.-¿Cuando pensaban decírmelo?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Vegeta íbamos a decírtelo antes pero yo hace poco volví del viaje y pues... queríamos contártelo juntos.-explico Frank seriamente.

-Ah. Eso explica mucho.-dijo Vegeta más calmado.- Pensé que no confiaban en mí como para contarme que dos de las únicas tres personas en las que confío se consolidaron como pareja.-terminó Vegeta felizmente.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Myrna con un hilo de esperanza.

-Tienen el día libre. Pueden irse.-dijo el joven Ouji sonriente mientras volvía a tomar su desayuno.

Bulma miraba la escena incrédula. ¿Qué había sido eso? Vegeta era realmente demasiado raro, en un momento llegó a creer que él atacaría a Frank pero fue todo lo contrarío, casi los felicita. Sonrió divertida. Como le costaría tener que dejar a ese hombre. Realmente lo _**amaba**_ y ya no temía reconocerlo pero ella no podría enfrentar a su padre. Mas allá de que Vegeta nunca le hubiese contado que paso entre ellos, ella sabía que había cierto odio que los alejaba. Bulma lo miró. Podía ser un estúpido a veces, bueno... casi la mayor parte del tiempo pero jamás se había sentido tan completa con alguien como con Vegeta pero ¿él que sentía? Ese hombre si que sabía disfrazar lo que sentía o ¿no sentía nada por ella?. La sola idea hizo que su corazón latiera aun más rápido por el dolor. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era disfrutar de él mientras lo tenía. Sonrió otra vez. Myrna y Frank ya se habían marchado así que ¿que mejor momento que este para comenzar su plan de seducción? ¡Maldito Vegeta! juro que no la deseaba cuando sabía que era mentira. Lo haría retorcerse del deseo por ser tan idiota. Sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Vegeta la miro confundido cuando ella levantó su vestido y la observó cruzar una de sus piernas sobre su cuerpo para luego sentarse sobre él. Solo pudo soltar un gemido ante su acción. Ella lo miró sonriente mientras comenzaba a frotar su intimidad contra su ya erecto miembro. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios pero ella aún tenía esa sonrisa tan enfermante y parecía que a ella no le provocaba absolutamente nada. Trató de controlarse y la miró indiferente, tratando de que ella creyera que él tampoco la deseaba. Mala idea. Bulma volvió a sonreirle y llevó una de sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón bajándola lo poco suficiente para que su erección quedara expuesta.

-Ni tú te crees esa porquería de que _**no me**_** deseas.**-susurró ella seductoramente mientras seguía frotándose contra él.

Vegeta la escuchó a la perfección pero era imposible tratar de reprimir los gemidos que aquello le provocaba. ¡Maldición! Era una bruja. Estaba provocándolo de una manera que podría hacerlo enloquecer. Su poco auto control se perdió cuando ella se tomó fuertemente de sus hombros y comenzó a frotarse a un más rápido contra él haciendo que el placer se apoderara de él. La necesitaba, la necesitaba con urgencia. Sus gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes y quiso tomar el rostro de Bulma para besarla pero fue ahí cuando todo terminó. Le tomó unos segundos regularizar su desesperada agitación y abrió sus ojos shockeado observando como Bulma acomodaba su vestido para luego marcharse sonriente de la cocina. Él miró su palpitante erección. ¿Cómo demonios logró excitarlo de aquella manera? Casi ni la había sentido contra a él ya que lo que había impedido el contacto fue la diminuta braga que ella llevaba. ¡Maldita bruja!. Se levantó de la silla y acomodo su pantalón para luego ir a la oficina. La escena lo había avergonzado pero si ella quería una guerra, guerra tendría.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Se que este capítulo les parecerá un poco corto pero quise dividir esta "guerra de seducción" en dos partes. Pronto actualizare con lo que seria la "venganza" de Vegeta. Solo puedo decirles muchisimas muchisimas gracias la verdad es que son muy buenos conmigo y me encanta hacer esto y que les guste es un orgullo. Cuidense si? Besos :)_


	10. Guerra de Seducción II

**Capítulo 9**

Bulma se encerró en su habitación mientras se echaba a reír. ¡Estúpido Vegeta! Se había merecido aquello. Era tan mal actor el pobre, era obvio que casi desfallece ante esa tortura. La deseo tanto, casi o igual que ella. Le había costado fingir. Había estado a dos segundos de deslizarse sobre su erecto miembro pero era ella quien tenía que ganar y ¡lo había echo!. Una vez que pudo calmarse, salió de la habitación con destino a la oficina donde seguramente se encontraría a un enfadado Vegeta que era probable que le reclamara por haber hecho semejante juego con su cuerpo y bla, bla, bla. Sonrió ante la idea de una nueva discusión, ya que sus peleitas maritales terminaban con ellos dos desvestidos en cualquier parte de la casa mientras se unían desesperados. Suspiro felizmente mientras abría la puerta de la oficina. Su sorpresa fue inmediata al ver que Vegeta se encontraba tranquilamente trabajando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Bufó mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en su lugar. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Había esperado cualquier reacción de él, incluso que se tirara encima de ella y la tomara allí mismo pero... nada de eso paso, solo estaba ahí, sentado siendo totalmente indiferente a lo que había pasado. Ella lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar que escondía o que sentía. Vegeta levantó su mirada hacia ella seriamente. Bulma cerró sus ojos esperando algún sermón.

-¿Y?-preguntó él observándola detenidamente.

-Yo... yo solo quería hacerte ver que a ti si te agrada estar con...-

-¿De que hablas mujer?-interrumpió él indiferente.

-¿De que hablas tú Vegeta?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Yo solo preguntaba porque no empiezas a trabajar. Hay demasiado que hacer aquí.-respondió él con falsa incredulidad mientras señalaba la montaña de papeles en la mesa.

-¿Sólo quieres hablar de esto Vegeta?-preguntó Bulma realmente confusa.

-¿Qué más tendríamos que hablar nosotros?-replicó él.

-Lo que paso en la cocina.-soltó ella sin rodeos.

-¿Eso? ¿Y que quieres hablar sobre eso?-preguntó Vegeta mientras continuaba firmando papeles.

-Pues... no lo sé. Esperaba otra reacción de ti.-dijo Bulma perpleja.

-¡Por favor Bulma! ¿Qué reacción esperabas? ¿ Querías que corriera a tomarte? ¿Que gritara como idiota al dejarme con una erección?-preguntó él irónicamente mientras volvía su mirada a ella.- Creí haberlo explicado esta mañana mujer. Si _**tú** _quieres sexo, lo tenemos pero _**yo no te**_** deseo.**-terminó de hablar fríamente.

-¿Ah no? Vi tu cara de deseo en la cocina. Estoy segura que si seguía con esa tortura, en este momento estaríamos en _**nuestra **_habitación revolcándonos.-contestó ella de forma vulgar.

-Y sería porque tu lo quisiste, tú provocaste esa erección y como cualquier hombre reaccione ante el tacto pero si fuera por mi yo no te tomaría mujer. _**Eres inexperta**_** _para mi gusto_.-**contestó él mientras la miraba sonriente.

-¿Inexperta?-repitió ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Vegeta la observó acercarse a él. ¿Ahora que demonios haría? Aquella mujer podía encenderlo con solo una caricia. ¡Por favor Kami ayudalo a soportar!. Trato de ignorarla al seguir firmando los papeles de la mesa pero ella giró su silla hasta dejarlo enfrente de él. El era el hombre en la relación y como tal, tenía que poner los puntos. Levantó una ceja al ver como la peliazul volvía a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón para atrapar su virilidad entre sus manos pero esta vez, él no la dejo hacerlo. Se paró rápidamente y de un solo tirón la sentó en el escritorio. Bulma lo miró sorprendida. El juego que ella había iniciado dio un rotundo giró. Vegeta sonrió malvadamente y Bulma se sorprendió por ello. ¿Que quería probarle Vegeta?. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los dedos de Vegeta jugar con aquel punto donde albergaba su placer. Ella le respondió con un sonoro gemido y una sacudida de sus caderas. Estaba fuera de si ante la caricia de Vegeta y él, él la miraba sonriente. A pesar de que Bulma era una maldita loca, le encantaba ver la cara de placer que tenía cuando él la acariciaba. Quería ser el único en su vida, quería ser el único en poder tocarla, quería ser el único hombre en poder llevarla al éxtasis. Sin dejar de estimular su clítoris, metió dos dedos en su vagina. Ante eso, Bulma comenzó a gemir fuertemente mientras sacudía sus caderas para tratar de mantener el contacto con los dedos de aquel hombre. Vegeta sonrió ante su reacción. Como deseaba poder tomarla en aquel momento pero fue Bulma quien quiso entrar en una guerra y pues, él era quien debía ganar. Escuchó como ella soltó su nombre en un gemido haciéndole entender que había llegado al clímax. Removió sus dedos de ella y observó como trataba de recuperarse. Hora de seguir con la mentira. Bulma abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Vegeta la miraba fríamente.

-A esto me refiero, mujer.-dijo mostrandole sus dedos cubiertos de los jugos de ella.- Eres _**tú**_ la que se muere por tenerme en la cama, no yo. ¿Ves alguna prueba de que te desee?-preguntó frío.

-No.-contestó ella al ver la falta de erección.- pero aún así fuiste tú quien me tomó la primera vez.

-Solo cumplo mi trato con Brief. Si no fuera por eso, _**jamás te hubiese tocado**_.-dijo despreciativo mientras se marchaba de la oficina.

Bulma se angustió muchísimo ante sus palabras pero conocía a Vegeta, toda su vida había sido un estúpido orgulloso incapaz de reconocer lo que sentía. Secó bruscamente las lagrimas de mejilla y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su habitación. Era hora de que esta porquería se arreglara.

...

Vegeta se había quedado un tanto angustiado. Sabía que había lastimado a Bulma y eso no le agradaba para nada. Ella podía ser casi tan orgullosa como él y podría volverse loco si ella no aparecía en su habitación por la noche. Había estado toda la maldita tarde encerrada y no había bajado ni siquiera para almorzar. Intento trabajar pero la peliazul no salió de sus pensamientos ni un momento. Estuvo tratando de terminar de firmar aquellos papeles y cuando escucho que Myrna y Frank habían vuelto, supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Salió de la oficina y aún no había rastros de Bulma. Estaba preocupado pero no iría a buscarla, _**no debía** _buscarla. Luego de la gran cena que Myrna le preparó, se marchó hacía su habitación con el fin de tomarse una ducha en su baño privado. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y abrió el grifó. El agua lo golpeó al instante y se sintió realmente relajado. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Otra vez _**ella**_ estaba en su mente. Jamás se había sentido así con respecto a una mujer. ¡Maldita Bulma! ¿porqué era tan hermosa?. Abrió sus ojos para tomar el jabón y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a la mujer ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación pero no, ella estaba allí, junto a él. La inspeccionó entera y su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar al ver su desnudez. Vio la sonrisa que ella le dio y su sonrojo fue inmediato. Ella se acercó a él y se elevó lo suficientemente alto para estar a la altura de su oído.

-¿Ves como si me deseas?-dijo sensualmente mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la erección del joven.

Vegeta no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de sus labios y su deseo se incremento al sentirla besar su cuello y todo su musculoso pecho. Ya no podía evitarlo, no podía engañarla. Ella lo volvía loco del deseo y la necesitaba. Necesitaba su cuerpo, sus besos. Necesitaba absolutamente _**todo**_ de ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando sintió que ella dejó de acariciarlo. Por un momento pensó que ella se iría de nuevo. La miró detenidamente cuando se arrodilló justo al frente de su virilidad y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la tomo entre sus labios haciendo que Vegeta perdiera totalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba por el placer que aquello le producía. Vegeta gemía desesperado al sentir a Bulma lamer con demanda su erección y acariciar frenéticamente sus testículos. Ya no soportaba más aquella tortura. Sin previo aviso, la levanto de piso bruscamente y la apoyó contra la pared. Bulma soltó un grito en sorpresa por el accionar de su amante. Pudo ver el deseo que había en sus ojos. Él la tomo de sus muslos y la elevó completamente haciendo que ella, por instinto, rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos llenos de deseo.

-_**Ganaste.**_-dijo Vegeta totalmente agitado mientras acariciaba los senos de la peliazul.

-¿Qué... Qué gané?-preguntó ella fuera de si al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

-Tú querías saber si te deseaba. Bueno... acá esta la respuesta.-contestó sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Espera.-gimió ella mientras tomaba su rostro para que la mirara.- ¿Quieres decir que **_me mentiste_**?-preguntó ella un poco enfadada.

-No quería que supieras _**lo que me pasa contigo**_.-dijo Vegeta mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?-preguntó ella sonriente.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?-replicó él mientras seguía con sus caricias.

-Por supuesto que sí, Vegeta. Estuviste todo el día **_hiriéndome_** con palabras muy bruscas.-contestó ella un tanto apenada.

-_**Te deseo Bulma**_.-dijo derepente mirándola seriamente a los ojos.-Te deseo a cada momento ¿entiendes? No sé que demonios hiciste pero me volviste loco. Estoy loco de deseo por ti. Me he vuelto adicto a ti. Dejaría todas mis obligaciones para estar todo el día metido en una cama teniendo sexo contigo y sé que te pasa lo mismo.-terminó él sincero mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello otra vez.

-_**Haciendo el amor**_.-gimió ella suavemente haciendo que Vegeta llevara su vista a ella otra vez.

-¿Haciendo... el amor?-preguntó él curioso.

-Comparto todo lo que dijiste salvo que yo estoy _**haciendo el amor**_ contigo Vegeta.-contestó ella sonrojada mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Vegeta la besó desesperadamente y la penetró de una sola vez haciendo que Bulma soltará un audible gemido entre sus labios. Él sonrió en respuesta mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella. Bulma tomó una de las manos de Vegeta y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la nuca. Vegeta tomó fuertemente la cintura de Bulma para hacer la unión un tanto más profunda. Los vidrios de la puerta de la ducha se agrietaron al instante ya que los gemidos y jadeos de ambos no cesaban. Estaban cegados de deseo. Después de unos minutos perdidos en el placer, una potente y profunda embestida de Vegeta hizo que ambos tuvieran su deseado orgasmo mientras gemían por última vez el nombre de su amante. Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras intentaban calmarse de su reciente terminación. Una vez que su respiración se regularizó, Vegeta salió de Bulma dejando los últimos rastros de su esperma por el camino. Cerró el grifó de la ducha y luego tomó a Bulma entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación en donde la recostó suavemente en la amplia cama. La peliazul sonrió felizmente cuando lo vio desplomarse junto a ella.

-Idiota.-le dijo él divertido mientras la atraía hacia sí.

-Tú fuiste el idiota Vegeta. Te _**mueres** _de deseo por mí.-contestó ella sonriente.

-Deja de burlarte de mí o prometo que no te dejaré entrar nunca más en mi cama.-dijo él mientras la miraba frío.

-Es una lastima que me desees tanto que se te hace totalmente imposible dejarme ir.-replicó la mujer mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Crees que a tú papá le agrade... saber... que... que _**me**_ haces estas cosas?-gimió Vegeta suavemente.

-Poco importa que piense él, solo quiero que a _**ti**_ te guste.-contestó sin dejar de besar su cuerpo.

-Eres... tan insaciable niña. _**Me encantas**_.-dijo él como pudo.

Bulma subió por todo su cuerpo y capturó sus labios en un dulce y suave beso. Ella estaba tan enamorada de él que eran realmente indescriptibles las sensaciones que él causaba en ella. Lo amó desde que tiene consciencia, siempre esperó por él y ahora que lo tenía... no sabía como hacer para dejarlo ir. Ella tendría que volver a su casa y todo lo sucedido en esos dos meses quedaría en el olvido. En ese beso, ambos derrochaban el amor secreto que sentían por el otro. Un amor que era oculto para proteger el orgullo y el dolor. Un amor que ambos creían imposible pero, a pesar de todo, un amor que era verdadero y que por el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a luchar por miedo de no ser correspondidos.

Continuara..

**N/A** _Aquí esta la otra parte de la guerra de seducción. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo. Sé que no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles todos los comentarios alentadores que me dejan, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Pronto volveré con el próximo capitulo si? Cuidense mucho. Besos :)_


	11. Sorpresas y dolor

**Capítulo 10**

Las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma iban demasiado bien. Ya ninguno trataba de ocultar el deseo que tenían hacia el otro y nada prohibía que ambos se encontraran en cualquier habitación de la casa. Varias veces había sido Vegeta quien tenía que escabullirse por las noches a buscar a la peliazul quien lo ponía a prueba para asegurarse que él no estuviera mintiéndole con respecto a lo que ambos compartían. Ninguno de los dos se percato del tiempo que paso. Bulma ya había cumplido el plazo de dos meses pero aún así seguía allí. Estaba tan feliz y enamorada que no recordaba que hacía ya cuatro días tendría que haber vuelto a su casa. Aquella mañana se levantó radiante y quiso comenzar su día como cualquier otro. Ingresó a la cocina donde se encontró únicamente a su amado Vegeta quien estaba totalmente concentrado en ingerir su desayuno. Ella se acercó hacia él y, sin previo aviso, tomo su rostro para darle un rápido pero suave beso de buenos días. Vegeta la observó sonriente y la tomo de la cintura.

-Te extrañé anoche idiota.-le dijo ella dulcemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Tenía que terminar ese estúpido proyecto para mandarlo mañana a la empresa.-contestó Vegeta enfadado.

-¿Hoy tienes que seguir trabajando?-preguntó Bulma mientras se sentaba en frente de él y comenzaba a desayunar.

-No. Hoy tengo el día libre ya que termine todo mi trabajo.-le dijo seductoramente.

-Ah ¿si? ¿Y que tienes en mente?-preguntó la peliazul acercándose nuevamente a él.

-No tienes idea de lo que planeo hacerte hoy mujer. No podrás caminar de tanto fornicar.-contestó Vegeta mientras la sentaba sobre la mesa y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

-Eso suena demasiado prometedor _**cariño**_. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-provocó Bulma mientras lo tomaba por el cuello dejando sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Acaso no me conoces? Soy un Dios en la cama.- Afirmó mientras lamía la boca de la mujer.

-Bueno _**Dios** _quiero que me des todo de ti.-contestó Bulma para luego capturar sus labios en un beso.

Vegeta se acomodo entre sus piernas mientras sus manos comenzaban un viaje de caricias por su espalda. Bulma acariciaba desesperadamente el raro cabello de aquel hombre mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de su lengua dentro de su boca. Suspiro brevemente cuando sintió que las manos de Vegeta divagaban suavemente por debajo de su camisa. Sentir la piel de sus manos contra su pecho la hacía volver loca de placer. Vegeta comenzó a acariciar los senos de Bulma sobre su brassier haciendo que ella soltara unos inaudibles gemidos contra sus labios. Vegeta curvó su boca en una sonrisa para luego llevar sus propios labios hacia el cuello de la mujer. El trabajo de sus manos y sus labios hacían que Bulma sintiera un placer indescriptible. Ella tomó el rostro de Vegeta para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras se sonreían.

-_**Te amo**_.-confesó la peliazul tímidamente para luego invadir nuevamente su boca, sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Vegeta correspondía al beso shockeado. ¿Realmente ella sentía amor por él? Esa confesión lo había anonadado de tal manera que no podía siquiera estar consciente de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Sería verdad? Era un poco dudoso pero si no fuera así .. ¿porque lo diría?. Él había sido un maldito con ella. La había humillado, la había maltratado, la amenazo para que ella viviera un mes junto a él separandola de todo lo que quería y aun así... ella lo amaba. La abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba lo mas dulcemente posible. Esa mujer tenía que ser suya pero no solo físicamente si no también en alma. Quería su alma, su corazón. Realmente lo quería todo de ella. Él acarició suavemente su espalda mientras se perdía en besarla. Una suave risa hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente del otro. Bulma saltó de la mesa y Vegeta acomodó su camisa, la cual estaba desprendida, mientras trataba de aparentar que nada había pasado. La sonrisa de Myrna los hizo entender que habían sido descubiertos. Se sonrojaron ampliamente.

-Lamento molestarlos, realmente lo lamento pero hay un señor en la puerta que quiere verlo con urgencia.-informó Myrna sonriente.

-Esta bien Myrna. Hazlo pasar a la oficina, yo voy en un momento.-ordenó Vegeta seriamente.

-Como diga Señor.-contestó la mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

-Iré a atender a ese hombre pero después...-le hablo a Bulma mientras la tomaba de la cintura.-tú y yo nos veremos en la piscina niña. Ve y espérame.-terminó para luego darle un rápido beso y marcharse.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza en negación mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca. Vegeta no tomo nada mal su confesión de amor ¿sería que él también la amaba?. Abrió sus ojos ante su pensamiento. Por supuesto que no. Ella estaba ahí por un trato que habían hecho su padre y Vegeta, el cual había sido cumplido hace más de un mes. Era cierto que Vegeta había reconocido que la deseaba pero deseo no era amor y que ella lo amara no significaba que él lo hiciera también. El muchacho acepto su amor pero no significaba que estaba dispuesto a sentirlo. Bulma suspiró tristemente mientras subía a su habitación. Ella conocía a Vegeta, él no era un hombre romántico ni mucho menos enamoradizo. Cuando tenía diez años, recordó que casi siempre él llegaba a la Corporación con una mujer distinta cada día. ¿Ella seria una más en su lista?. Una vez en su habitación, se puso su traje de baño mientras era invadida por sus negativos pensamientos. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Estaba claro que ella lo amaba pero ¿y él que sentía?. Bulma tenía ya veinte años y no podía vivir una relación basada en el deseo sexual. Bajó nuevamente dispuesta a ir a la piscina pero los gritos de la oficina la distrajeron. Se acercó lentamente y pegó suavemente su oído a la puerta.

-_Quiero a mi hija de vuelta Vegeta. Dijiste que solo la tendrías por un mes y mira, más de dos meses encerrada en esta pocilga_.-Bulma abrió sus ojos como platos cuando escucho a su padre gritar.

-_Y yo te dije que tu hija tendría la decisión de volver. Ella esta aquí por propia voluntad. Yo no la tengo amarrada a ninguna cama_ _Brief_.-Escucho la contestación de Vegeta.

-_Vengo a buscarla Vegeta. Te guste o no, voy a llevármela conmigo.-_La peliazul se sorprendió. Ella no quería irse.

-_Si ella gusta puede irse cuando desee pero tú no la obligarás a nada.-_Ella sonrió ante la respuesta de Vegeta.

-_¿Estas... protegiéndola?-_Bulma lo escuchó reír divertido-_Vegeta ¿te preocupa mi hija?_

_-Tu hija es lo suficientemente mayor y sé que sabe defenderse sola pero te conozco viejo y eres un desgraciado.-_¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ella no entendía nada.

-_Es mi hija, no le haría nada. No estés a la defensiva.-_Ella escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Necesitaba saber la razón por la que se odiaban.

-_A mi no me importa tu hija Brief.-_Bulma cerró sus ojos angustiada ante la confesión.

-_Te conozco Vegeta. Sé que te has enamorado de ella si no ¿porqué la mantendrías a tu lado tanto tiempo?-_Bulma se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su padre.

-_¿Enamorarme? ¡Por favor Brief! ¿Crees que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de un sexo fácil como el que tu mocosa me dio?_-Un nudo en su garganta hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-_Dudo que Bulma se hubiera metido en tu cama sin que tú le rogarás.-_Escuchó la contestación de su papá.

-_Bastaron solo dos palabras cursis para que tu hijita querida saltara a mi cama sin objeción Brief.-_¡Maldito Vegeta! La había utilizado.

-_Eres despreciable Vegeta. Si Bulma te escuchara...-_

_-Pues ella esta tan absorta en mí que cree cada cosa que le digo. Es tan ilusa como tú viejo.-_Un mar de lagrimas bajaba por su rostro. ¿Como pudo caer en su trampa?

-_Se irá conmigo Vegeta. No volverás a saber absolutamente nada de ella.-_Y eso deseaba ahora. Irse lejos y olvidarse de él.

-_Pues entonces... búscala y llevatela. Yo ya me aburrí de ella. Estuve dos meses fornicandola sin descanso y creo que es hora que cambie de_ **_ramera._-**Bulma sollozó fuertemente. No soportaba escucharlo más. Sin previo aviso, ingresó a la oficina dejando desconcertados a los dos presentes.

-¡ME CANSÉ DE ESCUCHAR TU MIERDA VEGETA!-gritó ella echa un mar de lagrimas.

-Bulma.-susurró sorprendido. ¿Acaso lo escucho decir aquellas mentiras?

-SI TANTO QUERÍAS QUE ME MARCHARA ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? ERES UN MALDITO-le dijo Bulma adolorida mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, ignorando a su presente padre.

-Yo... no...-titubeo Vegeta.

-_**Yo lo deje todo por**_** ti.-**sollozó ella angustiada.

-Esto era un trato Bulma. Era solo sexo.-mintió Vegeta cabizbaja.

-Para ti.-confesó la peliazul tristemente.

-Lo habíamos hablado al principio, mujer. Yo no te pedí amor, pedí tu cuerpo.-contestó él fríamente. No podía doblegarse, no frente a Brief.

-No hace falta aclarar nada más Vegeta. Como hombre dejas muchísimo que desear.-dijo ella tranquila para luego propinarle una bofetada.-No te permitiré que vuelvas a dirigirte a mi como una ramera ¿entiendes? Merezco respeto.

-¿Mereces respeto? ¿Tú? ¿Que te metiste a la cama de un extraño para mantener tu fortuna?-preguntó fríamente. ¡Diablos! Sabía cuanto estaba lastimándola pero... él no se merecía semejante mujer.

-No sé quien es más idiota. Si yo, por meterme a la cama de un hombre que creí diferente o si lo eres tú, porque amenazar a mi padre fue lo único que pudiste hacer para obtener sexo.-contestó ella duramente.

-¿Crees que necesitaba de ti?-preguntó Vegeta despectivo.-Eras una inútil e inservible virgen que no sabía absolutamente nada de sexo.

-Y aún así, te tuve rogando por un poco de atención más de una vez.-replicó Bulma seriamente.

-Bien que a ti te gustaba.-contestó Vegeta fríamente.

-Vamonos de aquí papá.-dijo mientras observaba a su padre salir de la oficina.-Termino el trato señor Ouji.-contestó Bulma para luego marcharse, no solo de la oficina, sino también de la mansión sin preocuparse en tomar sus pertenencias.

Una vez que escuchó que ambos se marcharon, Vegeta grito frustrado mientras rompía todas las cosas de la oficina. Lo había echado a perder y había lastimado a la única mujer por la que se había preocupado. Era verdad, Bulma había dado todo por él pero no podía demostrar debilidad ante Brief. Él conocía lo que era el viejo y si tenía que lastimar a su hija para poder arruinarlo a él, pues lo haría. No quiso exponer a Bulma, ella tenía que olvidarse de lo que vivieron. Se sentó en el piso mientras observaba la nada misma. ¿Cómo seguiría su vida ahora? Esa mujer había sacado lo mejor de él. La necesitaba. Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando vio a Myrna ingresar a la oficina.

-¿Que necesitas?-preguntó frío mientras evadía su mirada.

-Vegeta ¿que sucedió?-la mujer replicó con otra pregunta mientras acariciaba su hombro.

-Bulma se marchó de casa. Nada más.-contestó seco.

-Pero ¿porqué?-preguntó ella nuevamente.

-Quiso irse con su padre Myrna. Vete.-respondió Vegeta.

-Ve a buscarla Vegeta.-sugirió ella mientras lo veía levantarse.

-No. Mi vida no depende de ella.-contestó frío.

-¡POR DIOS VEGETA! _**TU LA AMAS**_.-gritó Myrna enfadada.

-NO VOY A CORRER ATRÁS DE ELLA MYRNA. DECIDIÓ IRSE.-gritó también.

-ARRUINAS TU VIDA POR SER TAN ORGULLOSO VEGETA.-Myrna estaba realmente enfadada.

-VETE. NO NECESITO TUS CONSEJOS MYRNA. SÉ QUE ESTOY HACIENDO.-gritó Vegeta furioso.

-No estoy segura que sepas lo que haces. Te lastimas y la lastimaste por no confesar tu amor.-terminó Myrna para luego marcharse de la oficina.

Vegeta volvió a sentarse en el piso. Ella tenía razón pero no iría por Bulma. Ella se merecía ser feliz y sabía que él no era el hombre que ella buscaba. Le dolía su decisión pero no se echaría atrás.

...

-Lamento todo esto hijita.-habló finalmente el Señor Brief.

-No me importa papá.-contestó Bulma fríamente mientras admiraba su casa desde el auto.

-Sé que si. ¿Como pudiste enamorarte de él?-preguntó el viejo hombre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules.

-Vegeta Ouji no significa absolutamente nada para mi. Esa historia esta finalizada.-dijo Bulma mientras bajaba del auto.

-Me alegra que así sea hija. Vegeta no es lo que tú mereces.-dijo el padre de Bulma sonriente mientras ingresaba a la casa.

-Pero es lo que yo quería.-se respondió tristemente.-No importa que pase, _**nosotros**_ debemos salir adelante sin tu padre _**hijo**_.-terminó Bulma mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Bueno aquí estoy actualizando otra vez. Seguro van a odiarme por esto. Bulma embarazada y sin Vegeta, triste. Pronto voy a volver con el próximo capítulo. No desesperen. Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz. Cuidensen muchisimo. Besos :)_


	12. Se hace imposible olvidar

**Capítulo 11**

-_Bulma_.-gimió Vegeta anunciando su clímax.

-Otra vez me dices Bulma.-dijo frustrada la mujer que yacía debajo de él.-¿Quién demonios es ella Vegeta?

-No te importa Aixa, deja de fastidiar.-contestó frío mientras salía bruscamente de la mujer.

-Claro que me interesa. Soy tu mujer y quiero saberlo.-ordenó la joven muchacha mientras lo miraba levantarse.

-¿Mi mujer? Que tengamos sexo no quiere decir que seas mi mujer.-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose al baño donde tiro su preservativo usado.

-Dime quien es esa mujer que tanto nombras.-volvió a ordenar Aixa quien se encontraba detrás de Vegeta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?-contestó Vegeta mientras la miraba enfadado.

-Solo quiero que me digas que quien fue la mujer que tanto daño te causo.-suplicó Aixa mientras se abrazaba al cuello del joven Ouji.

-¿Daño? A mi nadie jamás me causo daño. Bulma es...-pausó antes de continuar.-nadie para mi.-mintió.

-Entonces si es nadie, dime ¿porqué gimes su nombre cada vez que tenemos sexo? o ¿porqué no eres cariñoso, amable y dulce cada vez que me tomas?-preguntó ella seriamente mientras lo miraba.

-Solo quiero mi propio placer Aixa, nada más.-respondió frío mientras salía del baño.

-Aún así no entiendo que tiene que ver esa Bulma. Siempre interrumpes mi orgasmo con su nombre Vegeta.-dijo Aixa enfadada mientras veía a su amante vestirse.

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre eso Aixa. No vuelvas a mencionarla nunca más.-amenazó él mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

-Dejare de mencionarla cuando tu lo hagas.-replicó ella seriamente.

-No te preocupes. No volveré tener sexo contigo otra vez.-dijo él mientras salía del departamento.

-¡ESPERA VEGETA!-grito Aixa deteniéndolo.

-¿Que rayos quieres ahora?-preguntó de mala gana mientras ingresaba al departamento de su amante.

-¿No volverás a tener sexo conmigo solo por esa Bulma?-preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Entendiste bien lo que te dije. Tu intelecto esta mejorando.-contestó sarcástico.

-¿¡ESTAS POR ABANDONARME SOLO PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE NOMBRAR A ESA BULMA CADA VEZ QUE TE ACUESTAS CONMIGO!?-gritó sorprendida.-¿QUE DEMONIOS HIZO ESA MUJER CONTIGO?

-DEJA DE GRITAR YA. TU NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA MI AIXA ASÍ QUE YO NO ESTOY DEJÁNDOTE PORQUE NO ERES MI MUJER ¡ ENTIÉNDELO!-respondió furioso.

-¿Y esa Bulma significa algo para ti?-preguntó calmada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-contestó mientras se marchaba.

Estaba cansando de aquella vida. Siete meses. Siete meses habían pasado desde que el trato termino. Siete meses habían pasado desde que ella lo abandono. Siete meses exactos desde que su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Ahora era un solitario hombre que por el día cumplía sus obligaciones de la empresa encerrado en su oficina y por la noche se acostaba con cualquier mujer que encontraba. En esos siete meses había estado con casi cincuenta mujeres pero ninguna de ellas lograba hacerlo sentir lo que Bulma logró. Esos meses habían sido de pura amargura, absolutamente nada lograba aplacar su dolor. ¡Por Dios! Él jamás habría imaginado que _**amar** _doliera tanto. Lo había intentado todo hasta tener una relación estable, como la que tenía con Aixa Jones. Aixa era una bella mujer morena de ojos verdes y esbelta figura a la que había conocido en una de sus noches en el bar de la ciudad. Ella era una mujer de veintisiete años, toda refinada y de carácter fuerte. Era el tipo de mujer que a Vegeta le agradaba pero aún así no podía olvidarse de Bulma. Hacía tres meses que estaba con Aixa pero era Bulma la que plagaba su mente todo el tiempo. Ella había sacado lo mejor de él y realmente la amaba con su vida pero era tanto el daño que le había causado que nunca se atrevió a buscarla. Estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba. Sacudió su cabeza en negación mientras abría la puerta de su mansión. Se consideraba un idiota. Él miro como Myrna lo observaba apenada y, sin decir absolutamente nada, se abrazaba a él mientras sollozaba. Se sorprendió gratamente con su acción. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, correspondió a su abrazo.

-¡Ay Vegeta!-dijo apenada la mujer.-Ya no puedo verte así, cariño.

-Tranquila Myrna. Estoy bien.-mintió él con una falsa sonrisa mientras secaba las lagrimas de la mujer.

-Te conozco Vegeta, tú sabes cuanto te conozco. Sé que detrás de esa sonrisa escondes tu dolor.-dijo la empleada mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón del living.

-Si, se que me conoces Myrna. No quiero que te preocupes, sé que estaré bien.-contestó Vegeta mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Hace siete meses que me dices lo mismo Vegeta.-dijo Myrna apenada mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven.

-Estoy intentándolo. No pensé que me golpeara tan así.-confesó él triste.

-Estas enamorado Vegeta. ¿Porqué aún no corriste a buscarla?-preguntó Myrna.

-Ese día la humille mucho Myrna. Estoy seguro que me odia.-contestó Vegeta mientras esquivaba la mirada de la mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo que no sabes? Bulma te amaba y estoy segura que continúa haciéndolo.-le dijo ella sonriente.

-Y yo no entiendo porque tú estas tan segura de que su amor sigue intacto.-replicó él un poco enfadado.

-Me lo confesó aquella noche que dormiste con ella, luego de que Draco intento violarla.-le recordó Myrna.-Me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti. Además, la escuche cuando te lo dijo en la cocina, la vez que los agarré a los dos besándose.-terminó de hablar la empleada.

-No voy a olvidarme jamás de ese día.-confesó sonrojado.-Myrna, _**hice el amor**_ con Bulma muchas veces pero escucharla decir que me amaba... Eso... eso fue realmente lo mejor que viví con ella.

-Me sorprende escucharte hablar así hijo. Aún estas a tiempo de recuperar aquello.-dijo Myrna con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Myrna pasaron siete meses. ¿Como crees que la encontraré? Es imposible.- dijo negativo mientras se paraba.

-Sabes... esta tarde te llego esta carta.-dijo Myrna entregándole un sobre.- Me tome el atrevimiento de leerla. Eso te dará la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó mirando el sobre.

-Léela Vegeta.-ordenó suavemente.

Vegeta abrió el sobre para luego sacar el papel.

_"Queridos socios:_

_ Les hago llegar esta humilde carta para informarles que están cordialmente invitados a mi fiesta el próximo sábado con el fin de celebrar mi quincuagésimo cumpleaños. Será una fiesta completamente formal en la que podrán traer uno o dos acompañantes. Se realizará en el penhouse de mi casa, la cual todos conocen. Habrá un maravilloso cóctel, música bailable y el grandioso desfile que realizo cada año esta vez conducido por la majestuosa Bulma Brief. Espero que todos asistan. Los espero._

_ Stanley Ginehouse."_

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Myrna quien sonreía felizmente. Él debía asistir a aquella fiesta. Necesitaba ver a Bulma y arreglar los problemas que tenían. Era la oportunidad de su vida y no la desaprovecharía.

-Myrna ¿te gustaría asistir a una fiesta?-invitó felizmente.

-Por supuesto que si, cariño. Frank y yo te ayudaremos en lo que sea.-afirmó la radiante mujer.

Vegeta solo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Lo único que deseaba él es que Bulma no estuviera enfadada. Si ella quería, le pediría perdón. Jamás imaginó que fuera a necesitarla tanto. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Vegeta volviera a la realidad. Myrna lo miró sorprendida. ¿Quién podría ser? Era demasiado tarde. La mujer se acercó a la puerta y atendió. Vegeta angostó sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba. Aixa entró a la casa sin pedir permiso y se colgó al cuello de el joven Ouji, quien no correspondió a su abrazo. Vegeta se enfadó mucho más cuando vio la cara que Myrna puso ante la acción de la joven y luego se marchó. Como pudo, se separo de Aixa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Aixa?-preguntó enfadado.

-No quiero pelear amor. Te necesito.-suplicó la mujer mientras besaba el cuello de su amante.

-Suéltame Aixa. Ya te dije que no eres ni mi novia, ni mi mujer. Solo teníamos sexo.-contestó despectivo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá.

-Estamos enamorados. ¿Que impide que nos casemos?-preguntó tristemente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-No estoy enamorado de ti Aixa.-contestó fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro. _**Estas enamorado**_ de esa Bulma.-dijo ella tristemente.

-Ya deja de hablar de ella.-ordenó severo.

-¿A ti también te invito Ginehouse? ¿Eres un socio?-cambió de tema sonriente al leer la invitación.

-Por supuesto. Hace años que trabajo para él solo que jamás asistí a alguna de sus fiestas. Es la primera vez que iré.-contestó de mala gana.

-Es una gran fiesta Vegeta. Siempre hace cosas diferentes y el desfile realmente es fascinante.-comentó felizmente- Siempre era yo quien lo conducía pero este año la eligieron a esa patética mocosa.-terminó enfadada.

-¿Qué mocosa?-Vegeta empalideció. Tenía que aparentar ante Aixa.

-Esa niñita de Brief. Como la detesto.-dijo furiosa.

-¿Porqué la odias?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Siempre me quito lo que amaba. Las entrevistas, portadas de revistas, notas y proyectos. Siempre tuvo todo lo que yo deseaba. Esa Bulma...-se detuvo sorprendida y dirigió los ojos hacía Vegeta quien ignoraba su miraba.-¡Oh por favor! No me digas que la mujer a la que siempre nombras es la mocosa esa.-rogó Aixa.

-Esto esta cansándome ya Aixa.-la ignoró Vegeta fastidiado.

-¡ES ELLA!-gritó mientras se levantaba.-¡VEGETA POR DIOS! !ES UNA NIÑA! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE ENAMORARTE DE UNA MOCOSA?!-se había alterado.

-No te importa Aixa.-le contestó calmado.

-ESA MOCOSA ES UNA RAMERA, UNA REGALADA, UNA MALCRIADA Y UNA HIPÓCRITA. SE ACUESTA CON CUALQUIER...-

-¡ CÁLLATE AIXA, CÁLLATE!-interrumpió Vegeta exasperado.-NO NECESITO TU OPINIÓN ¿ENTIENDES? NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE TUVE CON BULMA.

-Ve..Vegeta..-titubeo la joven.-¿tú... te acostaste con ella?-preguntó.

-¿Piensas que voy a responderte semejante pregunta?-replicó Vegeta realmente enfadado.

-¡POR DIOS! TE JURO QUE SI HUBIESE SABIDO QUE TE REVOLCASTE CON ESA CUALQUIERA DE BRIEF JAMÁS ME HUBIERA ACOSTADO CONTIGO VEGETA.-gritó sorprendida.

-¡BASTA AIXA!-gritó cegado de furia mientras la sostenía de los brazos.-NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE TE DIRIJAS CON ESOS TÉRMINOS HACIA BULMA.

-Si es tan maravillosa como crees ¿porqué no estás con ella?-preguntó Aixa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Aixa. Bulma es mi pasado pero no te permitiré que la difames de tal manera.-contestó agitado.

-¿Qué hizo contigo mi amor?-preguntó dulcemente la mujer mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Escúchame bien Aixa porque no volveré a repetírtelo.-dijo frío mientras la alejaba.-No te voy a contar absolutamente nada de mi pasado. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Bulma...-

-Yo te ayudaré a olvidarla.-interrumpió Aixa.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡NO _**QUIERO**_ OLVIDAR! ¡NO _**PUEDO**_ OLVIDAR!-gritó nervioso mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y la abría.

-Dime tu Vegeta.-lo observó fríamente.-¿Piensas que Bulma está muriendo por ti? ¡CLARO QUE NO!. Ella ya debe haber metido en su cama a más de un hombre y por puro placer. No es como tú, que te acuestas con mujeres solo por intentar olvidarla. **_Ella te olvido_**.-dijo burlona la mujer.

-Vete Aixa.-pidió amablemente mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Pero...-

-¡VETE!-gritó exasperado.

Vegeta observó como Aixa se retiro enfadada de la casa. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y se arrastró por ella quedando sentado en el frío suelo del living. Se había expuesto demasiado ante Aixa y esa discusión le profundizo mucho más las heridas que él ya tenía. ¿Será cierto lo que Aixa le dijo? ¿Bulma lo habría olvidado?. Él recordaba haber sido el primer hombre de Bulma pero... ¿sería el último?. Su mente estaba explotando de tan confundido que estaba. Necesitaba saber de ella. Necesitaba ver quien era ella ahora. Observó como Myrna se sentaba junto a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Era realmente patético verlo así. Hacía un año, él era un hombre seguro de si mismo, tenía centenares de mujeres en su cama y era un soltero codiciado. Si lo vieran ahora... sentado en el piso, abrazado a su empleada mientras... lloraba angustiado. ¿Pueden creerlo? Él... Vegeta Ouji.. ¡ LLORANDO POR UNA MUJER! Myrna secó suavemente sus lagrimas.

-Sé que Bulma no es lo que esa mujerzuela dijo.-afirmó sonriente.

-Esta en todo su derecho de tener otro hombre. Yo la lastime.-dijo apenado.

-Mañana irás a recuperarla Vegeta.-animo Myrna.

-Me odia.-afirmó él.

-¡ESTE NO ERES TÚ VEGETA!-gritó la empleada.

-ELLA NO ESTA ESPERÁNDOME MYRNA.-gritó en respuesta.

-NI SIQUIERA HAS INTENTADO BUSCARLA VEGETA. HAZ HECHO UNA PORQUERÍA DE TU VIDA SOLAMENTE POR SER UN INSEGURO Y NO SALIR A BUSCAR LO QUE QUIERES.-gritó nuevamente la mujer.

-Yo... no sé que hacer.-dijo rendido.

-Mañana irás a esa fiesta y recuperarás a tu mujer.-ordenó suavemente.

-¿Y si no lo logró?-preguntó él mientras la observaba.

-Jamás te rendiste ante nada, Vegeta. Sé que ambos se aman y si no lo logras en el primer intento, no significa que hayas perdido.-dijo sonriente Myrna mientras se marchaba del living.

Vegeta sonrió. Estaba en una etapa de su vida en donde no sabía si reír o llorar. Por momentos se sentía completo y con fuerzas pero luego, se angustiaba y se auto-humillaba. Myrna tenía razón. Él no era un hombre de darse por vencido. Asistiría a esa fiesta y recuperaría el amor de Bulma. Estaba seguro.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Aquí subo el capítulo. Sé que no apareció Bulma pero es que quiero intrigarlos un poco con respecto a ella y sé que los tomo muy por sorpresa el embarazo pero tengo planeado contar como fue que Bulma se enteró de ello, así como conté de los siete meses de Vegeta sin Bulma , en el próximo capitulo contaré que sucedió en la vida de Bulma incluyendo también lo del embarazo y por supuesto, también hablaré de la fiesta. Gracias por los review que me dejan.. les juro que me hacen demasiado feliz. Cuidense mucho. Besos :)_


	13. Sigo adelante por ti

¡Hola gente! Antes de empezar a leer el capitulo me gustaría que tengan en cuenta estas indicaciones ya que si no se les va a complicar mucho leer:

-Lo que esta en _cursiva _son los relatos del pasado de Bulma.

-Lo que esta entre "comillas" son los diálogos en el pasado de Bulma.

-Y lo que esta escrito normal es el presente.

Ahora si.. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_"No sé que sucede conmigo esta mañana. Se supone que tendría que estar de maravilla ya que tuve tiempo para descansar. Vegeta se quedó trabajando en la oficina anoche y no pudimos estar juntos. ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra ese reloj que siempre sabe estar en la mesita de noche?. ¡Por favor Bulma! Vegeta te dio una habitación para ti sola ¿y así es como la mantienes?. Condenado reloj ¿donde estas?. ¡Si! ¡Ya te vi!. ¿Son las seis de la mañana?. Será mejor que me levante ya que no puedo dormirme más. Estoy demasiado mareada. ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? Hace días que vengo así. Nauseas, mareos, falta de apetito y completa debilidad. Menos mal que Vegeta no vino anoche, no hubiese podido corresponderle. ¡Dios! Me siento fatal hoy. ¿Tendré fiebre?. Jajaja con todos estos síntomas parece que estuviera... ¡Ay no!... A ver... 24,25,26... emmm.. 1,2,3... ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Como no pude darme cuenta antes? Mi regla se ausento un mes entero y... Vegeta jamás se cuida cuando hacemos el amor. ¿Estaré embarazada? No puedo con esto, debo salir de dudas cuanto antes."_

_Ese día me vestí apresuradamente y corrí escaleras abajo. Nadie nunca notó mi ausencia ya que Myrna y Frank comenzaban su labor a las ocho en punto y Vegeta, pues Vegeta se había acostado tardísimo y sabía que no despertaría temprano. Salí a la calle y encontré una farmacia a pocas cuadras de la casa. Me molestó darme cuenta que algunas personas me reconocían y, la verdad, me dio muchísima vergüenza tener que pedir el test de embarazo ya que todos comenzarían a preguntarme si era para mí y bla, bla, bla. Dicho y hecho, los farmacéuticos me invadieron con preguntas. Parecían esos tontos reporteros que siempre me espían desde los techos de las casas vecinas. Recuerdo que respondí que el test era para una amiga mía y luego de eso me marché. Entré muy despacio a la casa. El silencio me confirmó que todos dormían aún. Llegue a mi habitación y me encerré en el baño. Hice paso a paso lo que las instrucciones decían y luego de eso, espere los cinco minutos que debía esperar. Recuerdo tal cual mis pensamientos en esos momentos jajaja estaba volviéndome loca de nervios y ansiedad._

_"¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué haré si estoy embarazada? ¿Vegeta me aceptaría con un hijo suyo? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Qué pensaría él? Se supone que esto era un trato, solo era sexo. Se decepcionará de mí si estoy embarazada y más aún si es un hijo de Vegeta... pero... no niego que no me atraiga la idea. Sé que amo a Vegeta y ¿un hijo con él? ¡Por Kami! para mí sería maravilloso pero.. ¿y si él no lo desea? Bah. Poco importa. Criaría sola a mi hijo y Vegeta que se vaya al demonio pero... ¿y si me acepta? ¡Wow! sería realmente muy feliz porque **yo lo amo**."_

_El titileo del reloj me sacó de mis pensamientos en aquel momento. Sabía que significaba aquello. Los cinco minutos pasaron. Me puse demasiado nerviosa y estuve alrededor de dos minutos dando vueltas por el baño hasta que tomé la valentía y, con mis manos sumamente temblorosas, agarre aquel palillo pequeño. Las lagrimas abordaron al instante que vi las dos pequeñas lineas que confirmaban mi embarazo. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad, de tristeza, de nervios. Lo único que sabía es que iba a ser mamá, una vida crecía dentro de mí. Desbordada como estaba, lleve mis manos a mi vientre y comencé a acariciarlo. Y ahí me di cuenta que lo amaba, **sabía que te amaba** hijo. Estuve unos diez minutos encerrada en el baño. No supe que hacer. ¿Decirle a tu papá? ¿Escaparme lejos?. No quería hacer ninguna de las dos. Volví a la habitación y me recosté en mi cama. No se como pero me quede dormida. Al despertarme baje a desayunar. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con tu papá pero aquel día... aquel día él rompió mi corazón. Supe que no me amaba y sabía que no iba a amarte a ti mi amor. Me fui de ahí y volví a casa. Espere mucho tiempo que tu papá me buscara y, henos aquí, siete meses pasaron y no sé nada de él._

Bulma despertó de su relato mental cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación de su hijo. Observó como la mujer la miraba enternecida. Ella se encontraba sentada en una mecedora mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro acariciando su muy abultado vientre. Solo faltaba un mes para tener a su bebé entre sus brazos. Miró a su madre, quien observaba el cuarto azulado y decorado con cosas de bebés, y sonrió divertida.

-Mamá pareciera como si no conocieras la habitación de **_Trunks_**.-dijo divertida la joven peliazul.

-Pasa que aún no asimilo que vayas a ser mamá, cariño.-contestó emocionada la Sra. Brief.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo mamá?-preguntó Bulma luego de la carcajada que soltó por el comentario de su madre.

-Yamcha llamó. Dijo que vendría por ti dentro de cuarenta minutos.-informó sonriente mientras se marchaba.

-¡Estúpido Yamcha!-maldijo suavemente.-Siempre me dejas esperando mucho tiempo.

Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras seguía balanceándose en la mecedora. Estaba sentada junto a una ventana que había en la habitación. Amaba sentarse allí, a oscuras, siendo solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Comenzó a acariciar otra vez su vientre. Era como un hermoso pasatiempo para ella.

_Recuerdo cuando le conté a tus abuelos de tu existencia. Mamá... bueno... ella siempre se toma todo muy a la ligera y se alegró muchísimo cuando le conté de ti Trunks pero mi papá... él si que se molestó muchísimo conmigo. No me habló por tres meses y nunca quiso trabajar conmigo en el laboratorio. Ignoraba todo de mi hasta el día que me hice la segunda ecografía. Volvimos a casa y lo encontré sentado en el sofá del living. Estaba serio y me miraba enfadado. Mi mamá se marchó del lugar dejándonos solos. Me senté y miré el suelo hasta que él hablo..._

_"-Me decepcionaste Bulma.-lo escuché hablar._

_-Fue tu culpa. Tú me mandaste a cumplir con ese trato.- contesté fríamente._

_-Solo tenías que tener sexo con él, no embarazarte.-me dijo duramente._

_-¡HUBIESES IDO TÚ A ACOSTARTE CON ÉL!-le grité furiosa.-SABES QUE LOS BEBÉS SE HACEN ASÍ. TENDRÍAS QUE HABER PENSADO EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS ANTES DE QUERER LIBRARTE DEL PROBLEMA._

_-Cálmate Bulma ¿si?-se acercó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba junto a mí.- Escucha hija. Lamento todo esto, de verdad. Yo realmente nunca pensé que fuera a ocurrir algo __así. No te obligaré a tener un hijo indeseado así que puedes interrumpir el embarazo. Te permito que lo hagas.-dijo aquellas palabras de lo más normal._

_-¿Estás dándome permiso de abortar?-él asintió levemente.-Mira papá, yo no sé que es lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este momento pero **amo** a Vegeta y **amo** a este hijo a pesar de todo. Voy a tenerlo. Deseo tenerlo."_

_Después de decirle aquello, el abuelo se fue sin decirme absolutamente nada pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, él se fue acercando a mí y te fue aceptando. Fue él quien te hizo todos tus juguetes, tu cuna y hasta me ayudo a decorar tu habitación. Aprendió a amarte más allá de que tu papá sea su peor enemigo. Sí, esa historia prometo contártela algún día pero es que ni siquiera mamá la sabe. Ninguno de los dos nunca quiso contármela. Hijo, estás creciendo rodeado de amor. Tienes el amor de tus dos abuelos, tienes el amor de Yamcha y, por supuesto, el amor de mamá. Todos me han ayudado todo este tiempo ¿sabes? Me costó mucho superar la humillación de Vegeta pero pude lograr vivir sin él. No puedo negarte que aún lo amo pero tú eres mi prioridad y no malgastaré mis energías en un hombre que no dio señales de vida en siete meses. Estas creciendo fuerte y sano sin un padre. Lleve el embarazo sola sin tu padre. **Seremos felices sin tu padre**. Falta un mes para que nazcas hijo y sé que quizás desees tener esa imagen paternal como cualquier otro niño pero voy a necesitar que tu entiendas que la relación de mamá y papá no fue igual a cualquier relación. **Mamá amó, papá solo deseó** y para formar una familia hace falta mucho más que el deseo. Te criaré yo sola. Si, sé que tengo tan solo veinte años pero sé que soy lo madura suficiente como para sacarte adelante mi amor. Quizás no vaya a ser la mejor mamá pero intentaré todo para que seas feliz. Seré para ti un padre y una madre. Además cuentas con el amor infinito de tus abuelos y de Yamcha. Yamcha jaja.. Recuerdo como se puso cuando le conté de ti..._

_"-¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?-me gritó sorprendido._

_-Estoy embarazada Yamcha. Voy a tener un hijo.-le respondí divertida._

_-¡Bulma por Dios! ¿Como rayos paso?-decía él mientras me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Bueno. Yo creo que tú sabes que a través del sexo se puede procrear ¿no es cierto?.-bromeé entre risas._

_-No juegues Bulma. Esto es grave.-dijo seriamente.-¿Y el padre? ¿Que opina al respecto?-preguntó curioso._

_-No hay padre Yamcha. Solo estoy estoy yo.-contesté seriamente._

_-¿Te abandonó?-replicó él con pena._

_-No, yo lo abandoné. **Él** no sabe que espero a su hijo.-respondí yo suavemente._

_-Vamos Bulma.-dijo Yamcha mientras me tiraba de la mano.-Hay que buscarlo y decirle sobre esto.-terminó animado mientras caminaba conmigo a cuestas._

_-¡No Yamcha!-dije firme soltándome de su agarre.-**Soy madre soltera** ¿si? No quiero hablar del padre de mi hijo. Él no existe.-contesté fría."_

_Desde ese día Yamcha jamás volvió a preguntarme sobre tu padre pero siempre estuvo a mi lado durante el embarazo. En esta casa, VEGETA es mala palabra... sobre todo para tu abuelo jaja pero aún así, prometo que lo conocerás Trunks. Si te quiere o no poco me importa pero prometo que te enseñaré quien es tu padre ¿sabes cariño?_

Un mano en su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad. Yamcha. ¿Habían pasado ya los cuarenta minutos? ¡Wow! El tiempo se le pasaba volando cada vez que se encerraba a contarle las anécdotas a su hijo. Anécdotas que él no recordaría pero que le hacían bien contar. Le sonrió a Yamcha y se levantó de la mecedora. Él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Si que te ves hermosa esta noche Bulma.-admiro él sonriente.

Ella tenía puesto un ajustado vestido negro strapless que resaltaba sus blanca piel y su abultado vientre. Era un vestido relativamente corto pero aún así no la denigraba como mujer. Usaba unos tacones en punta no tan altos. Temía usar zapatos altos ya que fácilmente podría resbalar y golpearse. Ella era una futura madre y como tal, debía vestirse correctamente. Sonrió feliz ante el halago de Yamcha.

-Muchas Gracias Yam. Tú también te ves guapo.-dijo mientras lo observaba. Él llevaba puesto un clásico traje negro.

-¿Estás nerviosa por esta noche, Bulma?-preguntó él sorprendiéndola -Digo, te has mantenido demasiado oculta de los medios. Se sorprenderán cuando te vean embarazada.

-No me afecta para nada. Voy porque me encanto la idea de tener que conducir un desfile. Mi hijo no me avergüenza. Es hora de que sepan de su existencia.-contestó divertida Bulma mientras se tomaba del brazo de Yamcha.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo él mientras caminaban.

-Claro que si Yamcha.-contestó ella alegremente.

-¿Te ocultaste estos siete meses para que el padre de tu hijo no se diera cuenta de que estas embarazada?-preguntó Yamcha sorprendiéndola.

-Claro que no. Yo no le oculto mi hijo a nadie.-contestó mientras ignoraba su mirada.

-Si, lo ocultas de su padre.-replicó Yamcha seriamente.

-Basta Yamcha. Te dije que mi hijo no tiene padre ¿entiendes?-dijo Bulma enfadada mientras subía al aerocoche.

-Esta bien Bulma. No hablaremos más de él.-contestó Yamcha una vez que estuvo arriba de la nave.

Bulma sonrió ante su comprensión. Yamcha era una excelente persona y un gran amigo pero ella no quería hablar de Vegeta, al menos no con él.

-Anda Yamcha, vamonos de una vez.-insistió Bulma.

-Esta bien niña. Vamonos.-respondió divertido.

-¡STANLEY GINEHOUSE AQUÍ VAMOS!-gritó Bulma emocionada una vez que Yamcha empezó a conducir.

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola... volví! Aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra tanto que la historia les guste. Gracias por todo gente. Se cuidan si? Besos :)_


	14. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 13**

_-_Vegeta Ouji._-_contestó Vegeta fríamente al hombre que lo recibía en la entrada.

-Oh señor Ouji. Pasé por aquí por favor.-dijo el empleado mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso a Vegeta.-Mis compañeros le dirán cual es su mesa.-terminó amablemente.

-Gracias.-respondió de mala gana mientras ingresaba al penthouse.

Era realmente un lugar inmenso. Él jamás había conocido la casa de Ginehouse. A pesar de que todos los años le llegaba la invitación del festejo de su cumpleaños, Vegeta nunca antes había asistido ya que el vivir en Estados Unidos se lo impedía. Él se había imaginado una reunión tranquila y formal con los socios mas cercanos de Stanley pero al ver aquello se sorprendió gratamente. Más que un penthouse aquello era un gran salón de fiestas al aire libre. Habían alrededor de cien mozos atendiendo a la gente que se acomodaba en las numerosas mesas. Se escuchaba una música refinada y se podían ver a los guardias luchando contra los periodistas para que no molestaran a los invitados. Parecía un evento de Hollywood. Era realmente demasiado exagerado para ser un cumpleaños o al menos eso pensaba Vegeta. Desde los incontables mozos hasta la alfombra roja por la que había ingresado. Era demasiado innecesario tanto lujo. Vegeta miró a Myrna y a Frank quienes observaban maravillados el lugar. Sonrió. Aguantaría la estúpida velada por ellos. Se los debía. Dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba esperándolo.

-Señor Ouji acompáñeme. Yo lo dirigiré a su mesa.-dijo amablemente otro de los empleados.

Vegeta asintió levemente y lo siguió tranquilo. Se cruzó con varios de sus socios en el camino hasta su mesa incluyendo a la patética familia Ball. Bulma volvió a su mente al instante. Recordó al inútil de Draco intentando abusar de ella. Sacudió su cabeza con enfado e ignoró a la familia. El mozo indicó con sus manos cual era la mesa de ellos.

-La mesa junto a la fuente es la suya Señor Ouji.-indicó amablemente.

-Esta bien. Gracias.-respondió él tranquilo.

-Que tenga una buena velada.-terminó el joven y se marchó.

Los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Ginehouse había dicho que la fiesta era en el penthouse pero pareció cambiar de opinión ya que la velada se organizó en los jardines de la mansión. A Vegeta le fascinaba las fiestas al aire libre. A pesar de que ese cumpleaños era una gran exageración, a él le encantaba asistir cuando las reuniones se hacían afuera. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la gran pasarela que estaba en medio de las mesas. Otra vez Bulma invadió su mente. El solo hecho de saber que ella estaría allí lo hacía enloquecer de felicidad.

-Este lugar es hermoso Señor.-dijo Myrna felizmente mientras sacaba a Vegeta de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deja de decirme señor, dime Vegeta.-pidió divertido.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Vegeta. Jamás habíamos visto algo tan maravilloso.-agradeció Frank mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer.

-Siempre fueron atentos conmigo. Se merecen mas que esto.-dijo sonriente.

-¿No te da vergüenza que te vean con la servidumbre?-preguntó Myrna observando el lugar nuevamente. Era personas muy elegantes y aunque ella no parecía ser un ama de llaves, se sentía incomoda.

-Eso es una tontería, Myrna. Son más que dos empleados para mí.-confesó Vegeta enfadado.

-¿Y si te preguntan quienes somos?-preguntó Frank.

-Son mis amigos.-contestó sonriente.

-Claro que no. Somos el servicio.-habló Myrna nuevamente.

-Cállense par de tontos. Me voy al baño ¿saben?-dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba.-Vayan y recorran el lugar.-ordenó amablemente mientras se marchaba.

Camino por todo el amplio jardín mientras saludaba amablemente a algunos de sus socios. En realidad eran socios de su padre. Suspiro levemente. Ese año si que había sido complicado. Volver a la Capital del Norte y enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y encontrar el amor y perderlo en dos meses había sido difícil ¡Basta de esto!. Esa noche se supone que sería para divertirse y buscar a Bulma. Sonrió levemente y entró al baño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Como era posible que Ginehouse pusiera mozos también en el baño?. Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Necesita algo, Señor?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-No. Solo entraré al baño.-contestó tranquilo mientras ingresaba a uno de los tantos baños del lugar.

Ginehouse estaba realmente loco. ¿Gastar semejante dinero por un cumpleaños?. El baño, otra exageración. Allí había de todo. Lavatorio, toallas, un gran inodoro, flores y hasta un espejo cuerpo entero. ¿Hacía falta tanto lujo? Se miró en el espejo y sonrió.

-Morirás al verme Bulma. Hoy estoy irresistible.-dijo divertido mientras se reía.

Llevaba un elegante traje negro. Por debajo, se denotaba una camisa azul oscuro acompañada por una corbata color azabache al igual que los zapatos. Odiaba vestirse así pero la ocasión meritaba y no le gustaba quedar mal adelante de tanta gente. Se acomodó bien el traje y salió del baño. Otra vez el mozo lo abordo de preguntas pero decidió ignorarlo. Una vez que pisó el jardín, los periodistas lo rodearon. ¿Como lograron entrar?. Se puso incómodo.

-Señor Ouji ¿como trata con la muerte de sus padres?-preguntó una notera.

-Vegeta ¿es verdad que fuiste guardaespaldas del presidente de Estados Unidos?-preguntó un reportero.

-Señor Vegeta ¿esta saliendo con alguien?-interrogó otro.

Trato de esquivarlos como pudo pero le era imposible. Salían de todos lados. Observó como los guardias luchaban por sacarlos pero ellos seguían gritando preguntas y filmando todo. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de salir de aquel lugar. Como odiaba a los periodistas. De repente chocó contra alguien. Sus ojos se angostaron de odio al verlo.

-Ve...vegeta.-titubeó Draco Ball.

-Oh. Veo que me reconociste mocoso.-dijo sarcástico Vegeta.

-Yo...yo... ¿como se encuentra?-preguntó el joven. Vegeta notaba su nerviosismo.

-Ya deja de fingir amabilidad, estúpido. ¿Crees que me olvide?-contestó Ouji despectivo.

-Si, sé que me equivoque. ¿Bulma se encuentra bien?-preguntó sincero.

-Hace siete meses que no se nada de ella.-contestó frío.

-¿No sabe nada pero nada de ella?-preguntó sorprendido Draco.

-Te estoy diciendo que no insecto.-respondió enfadado.-¿Acaso tu la viste?-preguntó curioso.

-Si, hará uno o dos meses fuimos a la Corporación. Esta distinta.-contestó Draco sonriente.

-¿Distinta como?-replicó Vegeta.

-Debo irme Vegeta.-ignoró la pregunta sonriente.- Pero si tanto le interesa saber sobre su ex secretaria dentro de poco la verá y entenderá porque esta distinta. Usted también la ha perdido.-dijo burlón mientras se marchaba hacia su mesa.

-¡Estúpido mocoso!-insultó Vegeta enfadado.

¿Que habrá querido decir el insecto con que Bulma estaba distinta? ¿Estaría muy flaca? ¿Sería una mujerzuela? ¿Sería gorda? ¡Al demonio con su cambio! Él _**la amaba**_ de todas formas y la quería a su lado así fuera un esqueleto viviente, una cabaretera o incluso siendo una obesa. Ella era hermosa por muchas cosas más allá de su físico. Su vista viajaba por todos los lugares de la casa de Stanley pero aún no divisaba a la mujer. Suspiro. Camino nuevamente a su mesa y al llegar se encontró con el mismísimo Ginehouse hablando con Frank y Myrna. Se sentó en su lugar sorprendiendo al viejo hombre.

-Vegeta por fin vienes a una de mis fiestas. ¿Cómo estás querido?-saludó amablemente Stanley mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Sabes como era mi trabajo en Estados Unidos, se me era imposible escapar.-rió- Estoy bien ¿y tú? Realmente me sorprende el lujo que tiene esta fiesta.

-Más feliz imposible. Me gusta dar con el gusto a mis invitados.-contestó sonriente Ginehouse.

-Y dime ¿falta mucho para que empiece el desfile?-preguntó curioso.

-Por lo que veo tú también estas impaciente por ver a la señorita Brief o quizás deba decir señora ya que esta noche la acompaña una personita muy especial.-rió divertido.- Ahora mismo daré comienzo al desfile. Disfruten la velada.-se despidió el hombre mientras se marchaba.

-¿Personita especial?-repitió Myrna.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-preguntó Frank.

-Seguramente Bulma se ha casado. La llamó señora.-contestó Vegeta apenado.

-No te precipites a los hechos Vegeta primero tenemos que verla.-sugirió Myrna.

-¡Lo escuchaste Myrna!-dijo enfadado mientras golpeaba la mesa.-Quiero irme.

-Myrna tiene razón Vegeta. Esperemos a Bulma y veamos que es de ella. No te precipites.-aconsejó Frank.

-No creo que esto haya...-

_-¡Bienvenidos a todos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!-_habló desde el escenario un emocionado Stanley.-_Realmente deseo que mi fiesta sea de su agrado mis queridos socios. Gracias por estar presentes._

Todos los invitados comenzaron a cantarle al cumpleañero, estaban felices y emocionados. Se notaba que a todos les encantaba la fiesta. Vegeta siguió observando a los invitados pues eran tantos que aún no había podido reconocer a todos. De repente su vista capturó al viejo Brief y a su mujer aplaudiendo totalmente alegres pero no había señales de Bulma. Había un muchacho junto a ellos. ¿Sería el esposo de la peliazul?. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo.

-_Bueno gente. Daremos comienzo al primer evento de esta noche que es el ya conocido desfile de todos los años donde se presentan las mujeres mas bellas de la velada. Pero este año viene con una gran sorpresa ya que será conducido por hermosisima científica .. ¡BULMA_ _BRIEF_!-anunció Ginehouse llamando la atención de todos los invitados.

Los ojos de Vegeta rodaron rápidamente al escenario cuando escucho el nombre de la mujer. La sorpresa llegó cuando la vio ingresar al escenario saludando a todos los invitados con una de sus manos. No podía reaccionar. Estaba realmente shockeado ante la escena. Se sentó ya que sus piernas no soportaban más. Algunos invitados aplaudían sonrientes, otros solo murmuraban pero la mayoría estaba incrédulo ante la escena. Bulma abrazó fuertemente a Stanley quién sonreía felizmente mientras acariciaba la gran barriga de la mujer.

-_Creo que este pequeño es lo más importante de la noche.-_dijo Ginehouse_.-Lo has ocultado muy bien._

_-Quería sorprenderlos a todos. Como verán, esta noche vine acompañada por mi hijo Trunks_.-dijo divertida la muchacha.

Todos los invitados ovacionaron a la joven salvó Vegeta quien estaba estático ante la escena. Bulma... su Bulma.. ¿estaba embarazada? Cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de asimilar aquello. Estaba impactado. Dirigió su vista a Frank y Myrna quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. Meses tratando de superar que ella se fuera, meses tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, meses en los que convivió con el dolor y... ella se olvidó fácilmente de todo aquello.

-Espera Vegeta. Tiene que haber una explicación.-dijo Myrna mientras observaba a Vegeta confundido.

-No hay ninguna explicación más que esa Myrna.-contestó dolido señalando a la feliz mujer sobre el escenario.

-Vegeta yo...-intentó hablar Frank.

-¡Esta embarazada! ¿entienden?-dijo desesperado.- ¡Esta cargando con el hijo de otro!

-Tranquilízate Vegeta.-dijo Myrna mientras tomaba su mano.

-Myrna tú sabes cuanto sufrí cuando se marchó y ella... saltó a la cama de otro sin pudor y encima se embarazó.-dijo angustiado.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la mujer suavemente.

-No hay nada para lamentar.-contestó frío.

-_Muy bien.-_dijo Bulma desde el escenario llamando la atención de todos.-_Daremos comienzo a este desfile.__  
_

_-Antes que nada, Bulma.-_interfirió Stanley.-_Quiero agradecerle a mi amigo Vegeta por venir esta noche ya que hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de él._

El reflector iluminó a la persona mencionada haciendo que Bulma quedará petrificada en su lugar. De todos los lugares en el mundo jamás pensó encontrárselo allí. Inmediatamente sus manos bajaron hacía su hinchado vientre. ¿Qué estaría pensando Vegeta sobre su hijo?. No supo que hacer o que decir, solo pudo bajarse del escenario y correr, correr lo suficientemente lejos. Escuchó como Stanley la llamaba pero aún así corrió. No quería enfrentar aquella situación. No quería enfrentar a Vegeta. Sus lagrimas no le permitían observar por donde iba así que se detuvo frente a un gran banco de piedra. Se sentó allí y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. ¡Por Dios! No sabía como enfrentar aquello. Una mano en su hombro hizo que ella volteara asustada. Si antes creyó morirse, ahora lo haría del todo.

-¿Porqué huiste así mujer?-preguntó Vegeta frío.

-No quiero verte ¿entiendes? Me causaste mucho mal.-contestó ella amargada mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Te cause mucho mal?-preguntó sarcástico.-¡Ja! ¿El dolor te obligó a embarazarte?

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE METAS EN ESTO! ¿ENTIENDES? NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA.-gritó mientras lo observaba enfadada.

-¿Y ESE HIJO DE QUIÉN ES? ¿DEL ESPÍRITU SANTO?-gritó furioso.

-TÚ ME USASTE, ME HUMILLASTE Y ME MALTRATASTE. ¿QUÉ TE DA EL DERECHO DE VENIR A JUZGARME POR MIS ACTOS?-respondió ella cegada de ira.

-¡JAMÁS ME PERMITISTE EXPLICAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA BULMA! ¡TE FUISTE SIN SIQUIERA DEJARME HABLAR!-Vegeta estaba realmente furioso.

-¡ DÉJAME EN PAZ VEGETA! YO ME OLVIDE DE TI.-mintió mientras estallaba en llanto y se sentaba otra vez.

Vegeta se sentó junto a ella. No la había seguido por todo el lugar para discutir. Quería explicarle porque había mentido aquel día y tratar de que ella lo perdonara. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y secó sus lagrimas. Bulma lo miraba con un amor que era indescriptible. Se amaban y sus ojos los delataban. Su amor nunca había muerto. A Vegeta no le importaba que ella fuera a ser madre, solo la quería junto a él. Sería capaz de aceptar su hijo solo por tenerla a su lado. Acercó su rostro y la besó lenta y dulcemente. Ella correspondió al instante abrazándose a su duro cuello. Hacía meses que ambos habían deseado aquello. En el beso se derramaba todo el amor y el deseo que sentían por el otro. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Vegeta chocó su frente a la de Bulma mientras sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-No me tortures.-susurró Bulma débilmente.

-No lo hago. _**Necesité**_ ese beso.- contestó Vegeta mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Porqué me mientes? Estas jugando conmigo, otra vez.-replicó la peliazul mientras se alejaba de él.

-Si no te _**quisiera**_ juro que no estaría aquí.-se sinceró Vegeta mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-Es demasiado tarde Vegeta.-dijo Bulma al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo sé. No puedo creer que estés casada y embarazada.-dijo Ouji apenado.

-No estoy casada, Vegeta. Soy madre soltera.-respondió con la verdad mientras se paraba otra vez.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo Vegeta mientras la seguía.-¿Y el padre?

-Pues...-titubeó nerviosa.

-¿De cuantos meses estás Bulma?-preguntó él con cierta duda.

-Ocho.-respondió intranquila.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo sea el padre de tu hijo?-preguntó nuevamente mientras la tomaba suavemente de los brazos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-contestó Bulma incrédula. ¿La había descubierto ya?

-Por favor. Respondeme con la verdad.-suplicó un desesperado Vegeta.

Bulma no sabía que hacer. ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad o mentirle?

Continuara...

**N/A** _Hola lectores.. aca traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. A mi no me gusto tanto como los otros pero espero que a ustedes si les agrade.. Debo decirles que no actualizare por un par de dias ya que mañana me voy de vacaciones y pues no podré conectarme. Apenas regrese subire el otro capitulo si? Gracias por sus comentarios. Cuidense mucho. Besos :)_


End file.
